The Beginning of the end
by 8SunnyMoony8
Summary: Habiendo sidos secuestrados por CRUEL, Tori y su hermano menor Mike, deben aprender a convivir con los demás "reclutas", mientras se preparan para la primera prueba: El Laberinto. Ambientado antes del primer libro.
1. Nunca más

**Hola! Y muy bienvenidos a este fic. Antes de comenzar por fvaor LEAN ESTO, ES IMPORTANTE PARA ENTENDER LA HISTORIA.**

**-the Beginning of the end es una historia contada desde el punto de vista de Tori Evans, un personaje inventado por mí.**

**-El fic esta ambientado cuando los protagonistas aún no habían entrado al laberinto, por lo que tendrían alrededor de 13-15 años.**

**-Este fic es la continuacion de otra historia mia llamada Days Gonne Bye, pero no es necesaria leerla para entender esta. Una rapido resumen de lo que ocurrió antes (SPOILERS DE DGB): Michael y Tori son hermanos. Mike es inmune y Tori no. Su madre desaparece un día por lo que ellos la van a buscar,abandonando Kansas. Al encontrarla se dan cuenta de que esta infectada con la Llamarada y para salvar a su hermano Tori debe dispararle a su madre. Ambos siguen su camino, conociendo a otros grupos que viven afuera de la ciudad. Finalmente son atrapados por CRUEL, que en un principio solo quiere a Michael, por ser inmune. Pero por un extraño motivo se llevan tambien a Tori.**

**OKEY ESO ES TODO, QUE LA PASEN BIEN :D**

**(Newt Minho, Thomas y los demas aparecen en el próximo capitulo)**

Hubo un tiempo en que la gente se reunía en los parques y hacían picnics disfrutando de un bello día soleado. Se escuchaba música a todo volumen y las personas bailaban como si no hubiese un mañana. Los niños estaban relativamente a salvo y jugaban a todas horas, riendo a más no poder. Para Tori eso era surrealista, un mundo tan feliz parecía demasiado ingenuo, rozando la estupidez. Pero su madre le contaba historias de su infancia, le hacía escuchar la música de aquellos tiempos, y hasta le enseñaba los juegos que de niña ella había disfrutado con sus amigos. Y así ella creció, con un pie en el pasado y otro en el presente. Lamentándose todos los día por no vivir en la utopía que su madre le describía. Cuando Michael nació Tori le enseñó todo lo que su madre le había transmitido. Ella hizo de madre, hermana y mejor amiga mientras que su progenitora de hallaba trabajando para mantener una familia de tres.

El sonido de una puerta metálica deslizándose automáticamente despertó a Tori. La chica parpadeó un par de veces, aturdida, confundida y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Poco a poco su vista se fue enfocando y la habitación dejó de ser una nebulosa negra. Era un cuarto grande, con un espejo negro que ocupaba casi la totalidad de la pared que se encontraba enfrente de ella. Estaba en lo que parecía una sala de interrogatorio, o _cámara Gesell_. El "espejo", lo era solo de un lado. Probablemente la estuvieran observando detrás de ese vidrio oscuro ¿Cómo sabía todo eso? Bueno… se podía decir que había estado una u otra vez en una comisaria, en aquellos tiempos en los que aún era una principiante en el arte de robar.

* * *

A medida que iba recuperando más y más su conciencia, la chica empezaba a intentar moverse, levantarse de aquella silla y enfrentar a quien quiera que hubiera entrado por esa puerta, pero apenas lo intento, Tori sintió sus manos esposadas a la mesa que tenía adelante. Su desesperación creció de repente, al sentirse prisionera.

-Señorita Evans, respire, todo estará bien.

Tori levantó la mirada. Delante de la puerta se encontraba aquel doctor. Ese quien la había traído a ella y a Michael a aquel lugar…. Michael ¿Dónde estaba su hermano?

-¿Dónde han llevado a…?

-Su hermano está bien.

-Quiero verlo. Ahora.

-Lo lamento, pero eso tendrá que esperar.- El hombre de tez oscura se aproximó a la mesa y tomó asiento enfrente de ella, colocando lo que parecía un expediente delante de la chica. El medico abrió la primera página y comenzó a leer en voz alta. – Tori Mallory Evans... Debe haber un error, debieron haber puesto Victoria.

-No. Mi nombre es Tori, idiota.- Lo atacó la chica sintiendo como su humor empeoraba la cada segundo.

-Oh… de acuerdo. Supongo que es original.-Comentó el hombre sin hacer caso a la palabra "idiota".-Tori Mallory Evans. Catorce años. Nacida originalmente en New Orleans, aunque estuvo residiendo en Kansas por los últimos doce años aproximadamente…

-Ya sé quién soy, ahora dígame dónde está mi hermano.- Tori agitó sus esposas violentamente, impacientándose cada vez más.

El hombre la miro en silencio, observándola por arriba de sus anteojos. Finalmente cerró la carpeta y apoyó sus manos sobre la misma.

-¿Sabes porque tienes esas incomodas esposas? Bueno, yo soy el culpable. Hubiese preferido que te despertaras sin nada aprisionándote, pero no tengo tanta autoridad aquí. O eran esposas o cinco guardias con sedantes, por precaución. Y sinceramente quería tener esta charla a solas contigo.

-¿A solas? Esa es una maldita mentira. Detrás de ese cristal debe haber al menos siete personas escuchando esta conversación.

-Tres.- Corrigió el hombre.-Y te equivocas con respecto al vidrio. Las personas, de hecho, están detrás del espejo que está a tus espaldas, el cual no puedes ver…. No me sorprende que hayas reconocido el vidrio de visión unilateral. Según tu informe has estado detenida tres veces, aunque el trabajo de tu madre te ahorró el mal momento de ir a prisión ¿No es así?

-Si las personas que están escuchando esta conversación están detrás mío ¿Qué hay del otro lado del espejo enfrente de mí?- Tori ignoró por completo el comentario del médico. Le intrigaba saber que había detrás del oscuro vidrio en el cual se podía ver reflejada.

-Si tanto te interesa saber…-El hombre miró sobre el hombro de la chica eh hizo un gesto afirmativo. Un segundo después el espejo oscuro se ilumino por completo, dejando al descubierto una habitación continua, idéntica a la cual Tori se encontraba. A excepción de un detalle. Solo había una persona en esa sala. Michael. La chica pudo sentir como su corazón se congelaba de terror ante la idea de que le hubieran hecho algo a su hermano. El niño parecía inconsciente. Ella aún podía sentir en dolor en su nuca, a causa del culetazo que aquel guardia le había dado, pero eso no tenía relevancia a comparación de la preocupación que le causaba el bien estar de Mike.

-Déjenlo ir, por favor.- Dijo la chica justo en el momento en que la luz se apagaba, y el vidrio se tornaba nuevamente negro.-Yo me quedo. Experimenten conmigo, hagan lo que quieran… pero por favor, no lo toquen a él. Solo es un niño.

-Al igual que usted… Señorita Evans ¿Sabe qué hacemos aquí, en CRUEL?

-¿Secuestrar niños y lavarles el cerebro?

-Creo que tendré que desarmar sus delirios.-Comentó el hombre riendo.-No. No hacemos tales cosas. Escuche, creo que tendremos que hacer un trato. Usted escucha en silencio todo lo que tengo que decirle y yo prometo llevarla con su hermano cuando salga de aquí.

Tori permaneció en silencio, con sus ojos pegados en el doctor. Finalmente asintió en silencio.

-Muy bien. Primero, creo que aún no me he presentado. Soy el doctor Edward Moore. Estoy al cargo de una variedad de tareas, entre ellas buscar posibles nuevos reclutas. Me llegó su expediente hace un mes aproximadamente. Me interesó su historia en el instante que leí su informe. La considero la persona con más coraje que he conocido. Digna de admiración y respeto… y con tan solo catorce años. Simplemente asombroso.

Tori se mordió la lengua para no contestar nada. Había algo en la mirada de Moore que le hacía creer que quizás realmente él sentía admiración hacia ella. Casi un instante después la chica borró esa idea de su cabeza. Era ridículo pensar que los miembros de CRUEL pudieran tener una pizca de bondad en sus corazones.

-Luego de la muerte de su madre… la cual lamento desde el fondo de su corazón, había sabido ser una soldado ejemplar.

-No hable de mi madre.

-Lo lamento- Dijo enseguida Moore mostrándose sinceramente arrepentido.- No volverá a pasar, pero debo seguir con mi explicación. –Tori quedó en silencio nuevamente de mala gana.-Gracias. Como decía, me interesé en usted y en su gran potencial como recluta. ¿Pero cómo? Se preguntara usted. A fin de cuentas no es inmune. Bueno, debo informarle que no todos nuestros reclutas lo son. Claro, los inmunes son la mayoría, pero tenemos un porcentaje que aún puede contagiarse de la Llamarada. Y digo aún porque, a fin de cuentas, aquí en CRUEL estamos buscando la cura, y la encontraremos. No tenga dudas de ello. Pero no podemos hacerlo solos. Necesitamos a personas cuyos cerebros puedan estudiarse. Cada reacción, cada sentimiento, cada pensamiento. Todo ayuda para crear un mapa, el cual es la clave para hallar al cura. Necesitamos todas las variables que los reclutas puedan arrojarnos. Todo sirve. Para eso hay que crear estímulos, y la única forma de hacerlo es a través de las pruebas. La primera, de hecho, da comienza en tres semanas. Participaran dos grupos de cincuenta integrantes cada uno. El grupo A esta completo con el nuevo recluta… Michael. Al igual que el grupo B. Aquí es cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles. Ya no hay más lugar para agregar a nadie, pero yo quiero que usted participe en nuestras pruebas. Considero que sus variables pueden resultar mucho más interesantes en comparación a otras reclutas del grupo B… por ese motivo será puesta a prueba. En estas tres semanas la estudiaremos para ver si la incluimos en las pruebas sacando a una de las actuales reclutas del grupo B, o si debemos dejarla ir.

-¿Sin Michael?

-Sin Michael.

Tori había podido formular un millón de interrogantes a partir de toda la información que acaba de recibir, pero lo primero que le interesó fue que cabía la posibilidad de que no la dejaran ver a Mike otra vez.

-¿Qué pasa si nos negamos?

-Lo lamento, pero eso no es una opción. El estado permite que CRUEL se quede con la tutela de los niños huérfanos, si así lo deseamos. No todos los pequeños reúnen las cualidades de ser reclutas. Usted y su hermano no forman parte de ese conjunto. A decir verdad es todo lo contrario. Podrían llegar a ser, de hecho, los reclutas más importantes.

Al escuchar la palabra "huérfanos" Tori sintió la urgencia de sacar de su bolsillo la foto familiar. Quería ver la sonrisa de su madre una vez más, y quizás así olvidar por una milésima de segundos que ella había sido la responsable de su muerte.

-Okey…- Tori había perdido las ganas de hablar. Solo quería abrazar a Mike y dormir por años.

-Muy bien.

Moore sacó una llave del bolsillo de su bata y se aproximó a la chica. Un segundo después, las esposas se desprendieron de las muñecas de Tori.

-Sígueme, tengo que cumplir la promesa que te hice.

La chica se levantó del frio y metálico asiento, para seguir al doctor hasta el pasillo al cual daba la sala de interrogatorio. En ese amplio corredor había al menos diez puertas metálicas más. Todas seguramente daban a una sala idéntica a la cual Tori había estado.

-¿Dónde está mi herma…?

La chica no puedo continuar la frase. La puerta a su derecha se abrió de golpe y de ella salió otro doctor, de pelo rubio y ojos claros. Parecía tener quizás cuarenta años, y erla extremadamente bajo. De tras de él apareció un niño de ojos azules y cabellera enrulada. Sus enormes cachetes estaban cubiertos por lágrimas, pero apenas vio a la chica, el pequeño dejo escapar un grito de alegría y corrió a abrazarla. Tori recibió a su hermano con los brazos abiertos, aun en shock por la repentina aparición de Michael.

-Nunca más me vuelvas a dejar solo.-Dijo entre lágrimas y con un tono de enojo Michael.

-Jamás.-Contestó Tori devolviéndole el abrazo aun con más fuerza.

-Por un minuto creí que habías muerto, luego de que ese guardia de golpeo… yo… yo no sabía que hacer Tori. No puedo perderte. No podría sobrevivir ni un día.

-Claro que podrías eres valiente.- La chica se separó de su hermano y secó sus lágrimas. –Descuida Mike, aquí estoy. Te prometo, todo estará bien, yo lo arreglaré.


	2. Caras nuevas

**Hola de nuevo.**

**EMPEZARON A APARECER PERSONAJES CONOCIDOS SIIIII, CREO QUE ESTOY MAS FELIZ QUE USTEDES.**

Luego de bañarse, Tori se cambió de ropa. Moore la había puesto al cuidado de dos mujeres jóvenes de las cuales la chica no sabía nada, ni siquiera los nombres. Tampoco era como si importara. Su vieja vestimenta fue llevada a lavar. No la podría usar dentro de las instalaciones, pero al menos se la dejaron quedar. También le permitieron conservar las fotografías y el dibujo que Mike le había hecho por su cumpleaños tan solo unos días atrás. Tori se acomodó en la mullida cama. No podía dejar de pensar que su hermano estaba durmiendo en otra parte. Lejos de ella.

La habitación en cuestión consistía en una cama, una mesa de luz con una lámpara y un reloj, un armario, y por ultimo una puerta que conducía a un diminuto baño. No era mucho, y por algún motivo la hacía sentir claustrofóbica. Suspiro y se acomodó mejor, tratando de dejar su mente en blanco. Esa sería una larga noche.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente llamaron a su puerta. Tori se tapó con la sabana, cubriendo su cabeza y renegando.

-Cinco minutos más mamá…

-¿Señorita Evans? Debe levantarse, se le hará tarde para el desayuno.

La chica salió de su escondite sintiendo una angustia gigante en su pecho. Por un momento había creído estar de vuelta en su casa, con su madre sana y salva. Pero no era así. Sin embargo, el día anterior, Moore había hecho la promesa de que podría reencontrarse con Mike a la hora del desayuno…. Aunque sea tenía una motivación para levantarse de la cama.

-¡Okey!-Exclamó la chica parándose.- ¡Esperé un minuto!

Tori se aproximó al baño que solo constaba de un inodoro y un lavamanos. A fin de cuenta las duchas eran comunitarias, divididas por sexos, según había explicado Moore. Se miró al espejo. Estaba hecha un verdadero desastre, pero al menos se encontraba limpia. Mojó su cara y se hizo una cola de caballo. Suspiró y volvió a la habitación para cambiarse con la vestimenta gris y aburrida. Unos minutos después abrió su puerta. No entendía bien porque, pero las habitaciones de "los reclutas" no tenían puertas automáticas, si no que aún se debía tomar la manija y llevarla hasta abajo para abrir. _"Un método un tanto arcaico para un lugar de tal magnitud como lo es CRUEL" _pensó para sí misma Tori mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa disimilada en sus labios.

-Muy bien, aquí estoy.-Dijo la chica cursándose de brazos y observando a una mujer pelirroja de nariz extremadamente grande y ojos verdes pequeños. Al igual que las demás, el miembro de CRUEL lucía un rodete ajustado que la hacía parecer una persona sumamente rígida y seria.

-Sígame.

Dando un suspiro exagerado, la niña comenzó a seguir a la mujer. No pasaron más de cinco segundos antes de que Tori preguntase porque tenía que escoltarla hasta el comedor.

-Son las reglas. Es tu primer día aquí, cuando tengas tu programa con los horarios correspondiente a tu grupo, entonces no me necesitaras. De hecho seguramente te lo darán al salir del comedor.

-¿Programa? ¿Horarios? ¿Qué es esto, una escuela?

La mujer rio pero no contestó nada más.

Los pasillos de CRUEL eran iguales, monótonos, repetitivos y grises. Tori no podía dejar de pensar que el líder de la organización debía tener una seria obsesión con el color gris.

De pronto la mujer se detuvo frente a dos puertas abiertas de par en par que dejaban ver un gran comedor lleno de chicos y chicas. El recinto consistía, obviamente, de cuatro paredes, pero una era vidriada, por lo que los doctores que estuvieran atravesando los pasillos podían ver perfectamente a los niños comer. La chica comenzaba a sentirse literalmente como una rata de laboratorio. Observada en todos lados y en todo momento.

-Suerte.

-Como sea.

Tori ingresó al comedor, dejando atrás a la pelirroja de nariz prominente. Había en total cuatro mesas largas que atravesaban la habitación. Dos estaban llenas de chicas, y las otras dos, de varones. Por algún motivo ambos sexos no se mezclaban. En la pared de enfrente, casi llegando al techo, se encontraba un gigantesco reloj, o mejor dicho, una cuenta regresiva. "La primera prueba dará comienzo en…" Y luego, con un rojo brillante, los números 19:29:09 resplandecían.

-¡Oye! ¿Te vas a mover o no?

-¿He?...- Sin darse cuenta Tori se había colocado en la fila para pedir la bandeja de comida. La chica delante de ella había avanzado y ahora era su turno de moverse. Sin contestar a la agresividad del chico de detrás de ella, Tori dio dos pasos hacia adelante, mientras escuchaba como otro niño lo retaba "_Gally, se más amable con la nueva"_ "_No es mi culpa que no se mueva, Ben" _ contesto de mala gana el chico. "_¿Ella es la nueva?"_ Ahora una chica había intervenido en la conversació completamente increíble lo maleducadas que esas personas eran, estaban hablando de ella a sus espaldas. Literalmente. "_Esperen, ¿quieren cambiar a una de nosotras por esta niña flacucha y débil? Se debieron haber vuelto locos, solo mírenla" _

-¿Locos? No lo creo, de hecho se ven bastante inteligentes. Supongo que ustedes deben ser un desastre como reclutas para querer ser reemplazadas por esta niña flacucha y débil. - Contraataco Tori mirando de arriba abajo, y con desprecio a las chicas que se encontraban detrás de ella.

-¿Qué acabas de decir, demente?- Dijo una de las jóvenes.

Tori estaba dispuesta a iniciar una pelea, pero la mujer que servía la comida le estaba entregando su bandeja.

-Gracias.- Contesto la chica mirando con hambre un jugo de naranja, dos tostadas y un huevo revuelto.- Adiós, fue un gusto.- Dijo la joven dedicándole una mirada engreída a las niñas detrás suyo, quienes se veían a punto de estallar.

Primera impresión: un completo éxito.

Comenzó a caminar hasta llegar al medio del comedor. Estaba perdida. No veía a su hermano por ninguna parte y la preocupación iba en aumento.

-¡Oye nueva!

Tori se volteó para ver a una niña de su edad, o quizás un poco más grande, sonriéndole y mostrándole con un asiento libre a su lado. No tenía que ser una genial para descifrar que quería que se sentara a su lado. Mirando de soslayo las mesas de los varones, para comprobar si Michael estaba allí, Tori comenzó a avanzar hasta donde la chica sonriente le indicaba.

-¡Hola!

-Hola.

La muchacha tenía unos enormes ojos verdes y su pelo rojizo le llegaba hasta los hombros. Era blanca como el papel, haciendo que sus pecas resaltasen en su rostro.

-Bienvenida.- Saludo la desconocida.- Mi nombre es Sonya.

-Tori.

-¡Tú!

Tori giró su cabeza para encontrarse con la chica rubia que estaba detrás ella en la fila de comida. Parecía enojada por los comentarios que había recibido por parte de Tori.

-¿Quién rayos te crees que eres? Hablándole así alguien que ha estado aquí mucho más tiempo que tú. Sera mejor que te calmes nueva o te juro que…

-¿O qué? ¿Qué harás exactamente Beth?

Una chica de tez oscura y pelo enrulado había intervenido. Estaba sentada enfrente de Sonya, y aunque su tono de voz era tranquilo transmitía una autoridad inmensa.

-Harriet… yo… Esta chica se atrevió a burlarse de nosotras. Dice ser mejor, y que por eso reemplazaran a alguna de nosotras por ella.

-Y serás tú si no te tranquilizas… deja a la nueva en paz, enserio, relájate o te dará un ataque.

Beth fulminó con la mirada a Tori, y se fue a sentar a otra mesa.

-Gracias.- Dijo la hermana mayor de Mike.

\- No creas que eres mejor, nueva. Eh intenta mantenerte alejada de problemas. Créeme que no siempre estamos vigiladas, y aunque yo no quiero desquitarme contigo, Beth y sus amigas de seguro que sí.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso quieren darme una paliza?

-¿Tu qué crees? La única razón por la cual estas aquí, es porque te creen valiosa. Y eso significa una sola cosa. Una de nosotras puede irse.

-Pero no te preocupes…- Intervino Sonya.- Solo no te les acerques mucho. Quédate con nosotras y problema resuelto.

-Escuchen, es muy amable que quieran ayudarme y todo, pero la verdad es que lo único que quiero es…- en la mitad de la oración Tori vio a Michael, con una bandeja, caminando sin rumbo por el comedor. Se lo notaba completamente perdido.

La chica se paró con la intención de ir con Mike pero de pronto vio como un chico rubio comenzó a darle palmas amistosas en la espalda a su hermano. Un segundo después el mismo muchacho de pelo dorado lo condujo hasta su mesa y lo presentó a todos los demás jóvenes, quienes recibieron a Mike con grandes sonrisas. Era increíble como a ella querían matarla, y a su hermano le daban la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos.

-Realmente deben estar ansiosos de que las dichosas pruebas comiencen.- Dijo Tori en voz alta, observando como todos los niños se encontraban felices por la más reciente adquisición a su grupo.

-No, no es eso novata.- Dijo Sonya negando con la cabeza.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¡Mira lo contentos que están! Solo les faltaba un recluta para empezar las pruebas, y ahora lo tienen.

-¿Enserio crees que están contentos?

La chica se dio vuelta. Harriet, quien hasta ese momento había estado en silencio jugando con su comida, ahora fulminaba con la mirada a Tori. – Dios, se nota que vienes del exterior. Nadie quiere empezar las pruebas, tonta. Pero luego de haber pasado la mitad de nuestras vidas encerrados dentro de cuatro paredes… bueno, creo que es comprensible que queremos largarnos de aquí.


	3. Hora de comer

**Entre que estuve enferma, y que la universidad absorbe mi vida, cada vez tengo menos tiempo para escribir. Es MUY TRISTE. Pero al fin termine el capitulo.**

-Discúlpenme un momento.

Tori se levantó de su asiento y atravesó el recinto a zancadas largas y rápidas. En pocos segundos estaba detrás de su hermano. Se cruzó de brazos esperando una reacción por parte del chico, pero su cabellera enrulada no se giró para verla de frente, por lo que Tori tuvo que llamarlo.

-Mike…- El niño se dio vuelta instantáneamente. Parecía sorprendido ante la repentina aparición de su hermana mayor.

-¡Tori!- Trató de levantarse pero la chica apoyó una mano sobre su hombro para volverlo a sentar.-… ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, solo estaba preocupada por ti.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?

La chica focalizó su mirada en el muchacho rubio sentado al lado de su hermano. Era flaco, pero no escuálido, ojos color café y de una altura considerable que podía notarse aun estando él sentado. Antes de responder la Tori se lo quedó mirando por unos segundos, sintiendo que la cara del joven le sonaba de alguna parte.

-Hermanos. –Contestó la chica finalmente, aun de brazos cruzados.

-¡Ey!

Unos de los muchachos de la mesa, de cejas prominentes y pelo rapado, la estaban señalando. Tori se percató que había sido el mismo joven que habló mal de ella en la fila de comida ¿Cómo lo habían llamado? ¿Gale? ¿Ga…?

-¿Qué te ocurre ahora Gally?-Preguntó otro de los varones.

-Esa es la chica nueva.- Respondió él con una mueca de asco.

-Y dime _Gally_ ¿Cuál es tu problema exactamente con migo?- Tori podía entender la agresividad por parte de las chicas, ¿Pero por qué de ellos? Además…. Gally era un nombre extraño.

-¿Es que no lo ves? Si se lo hacen al grupo B, entonces nos lo pueden hacer a nosotros.

-Gally…- El chico rubio susurró el nombre de su compañero con un cansancio notorio, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.- No empieces.

Tori no pude dejar de notar que esa escena se parecía mucho a la que había vivido hace solos unos minutos con Beth, Sonya y Harriet.

-¡Me sorprende que no lo veas New! Esto altera tu _preciado _estatus quo, ¡El orden de las cosas!… Pero por supuesto, yo siempre termino siendo el paranoico aquí.

-¡Eso es porque tú _eres_ paranoico, Gally!

-Recuerda que no eres el líder Newt, de modo que no puedes hablarme de esa manera…

-Alby y Nick no están aquí, así que Newt es lo más cercano a un líder que tenemos por las próximas dos horas. Mientras que tú, Gally, eres solo un demente que no hace otra cosa que molestar.

Sentado enfrente de Newt, y con rasgos asiáticos, había un chico que aniquilaba con la mirada a Gally, quien por fin se quedó callado mirando con frustración su plato, mientras un muchacho a su lado trataba de tranquilizarlo.

-Oigan, enserio no me importan sus problemas.- Confesó Tori con toda la sinceridad del mundo.-Solo vine aquí para hablar con mi hermano.

-Sí, y creo que ya te deberías ir.- Dijo Newt con ninguna maldad en su tono de voz. Aun así el comentario hirió a la chica.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Por qué exactamente tendría que irme?

-Bueno…- Comenzó explicando el rubio.- No se acostumbra que las chicas se mezclen con los chicos en las horas de comida.

-¿Acaso es ilegal? ¿Hay alguna regla que lo prohíba?

-No, pero….

-Entonces no veo por qué no puedo estar aquí.

-Es costumbre, así se mantiene el orden por estos lugares.- Tori podía notar como la mirada y sonrisa conciliadora del chico, empezaba lentamente a desaparecer.- Pero es normal, a fin de cuentas eres nueva por aquí, te llevará un tiempo acostumbrarte.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- La chica se descruzó de brazos y pudo sentir como su tono de voz se elevó considerablemente.- ¿Me estas tratando de salvaje o algo por el estilo? No tienes idea de lo que es estar ahí afuera, luchas todo el jodido tiempo ¿Para qué? ¿Pare que unos chicos que no saben nada de la vida vengan a decirte que no puedo acercarme a su maldita mesa? ¿Te das cuenta de lo ridículo que es eso?

En un segundo su adrenalina estaba por las nubes. Sintió, aunque sea por un momento, la falta de una pistola entre sus manos. Luego recordó a su madre, a Tyler y a Marcus. Muertes que la marcarían de por vida, eh inmediatamente sintió asco de sí misma ¿Cómo habría podido siquiera pensar por una milésima de segundos que un arma le serviría en esa situación? ¿Qué estaba mal con ella? Miró a su alrededor, todos allí la miraban con asombro, especialmente Michael y Newt. Genial, acababa de hacer una escena. "_Mierda."_ Se dio vuelta y enfiló para la puerta de salida, agarrando su bandeja en el camino. Dios ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Su cabeza no paraba de pensar en muerte, sangre… su madre. Tenía ataques de pánico, se despertaba gritando, lloraba en rincones. Y eso era solo el principio. Hasta el momento Michael era él único se había percatado de que se estaba volviendo loca, pero ahora todos lo sabían. El doctor Moore le dijo que estaba bajo prueba, ahora seguramente la echarían de CRUEL. Lo cual era perfecto. Sin embargo Michael se quedaría…. Genial, una vez más había echado todo a perder.

Se sentó en un pasillo, con la espalda pegada a la pared. Estaba rota, destruida por dentro. Respiró hondo y se sacó las lágrimas con el antebrazo de la remera. Tenía que comer algo, eso la haría sentir mejor sin dudas. Miró las tostadas y el huevo revuelto. No tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para llevarse el desayuno a la boca.

Mientras apoyaba el vaso vacío en la bandeja, Tori respiró hondo. Hace mucho que no comía tan bien.

-Hola.

La chica levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Mike. El chico se sentó enfrente de su hermana y le dedico una melancólica sonrisa.

-Vaya primera impresión que di ¿No es así?-Dijo con una sonrisa irónica Tori.-Lamento si te culparon a ti por mi comportamiento… No debí haberme ido de esa manera, dejándote solo… Por dios, ni siquiera debí haberle contestado así a ese rubio.

-¿A Newt? No te preocupes, seguro ya lo olvidó. Es la persona más amable que conocí hasta ahora.

-Me alegro de que tengas amigos.

-No son amigos.- Respondió rápidamente Mike con el ceño fruncido.-Ninguno me ve como a un amigo. Soy demasiado pequeño para eso.

-Ya crecerás.- Dijo Tori en tono burlón mientras le daba palmaditas en el hombro a su hermano.

-Sí, claro…oye, tenemos que volver, los demás me dijeron que no nos dejan vagar por los pasillos sin permiso.

Tori suspiró con cansancio y miro la bandeja vacía.

-No quiero volver Mikey… No puedo hacerlo.

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué pasó con mi hermana? A la Tori que conozco no la intimidarían unos cuentos adolecentes…. Solo se cómo siempre has sido con migo. Bromea, hazlos reír. Muéstrales tu lado divertido y alocado.

-Ese es el punto. Creo que ese lado de mi personalidad murió.-Tori no lo había dicho en voz alta hasta el momento, probablemente porque la mera idea de perder una parte de sí misma le aterraba. Pero tenía que enfrentar los hechos. Algo había cambiado dentro de sí.

-Pues entonces hay que revivirla. Llámame Doctor Michael Frankenstein.

-¿Aún te acuerdas de ese viejo libro que mamá nos leía?

-¿Frankenstein? Por supuesto. Era uno de mis favoritos.

Tori sonrió con nostalgia. Buenos tiempos, esos habían sido de hecho muy buenos tiempos.

-Te prometo Mike, te sacaré de aquí. No permitiré que por este error me expulsen de CRUEL. Me quedaré aquí contigo hasta que averigüemos como escapar. Juntos.-Michael no respondió. Simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa silenciosa a su hermana y asintió con la cabeza.-Vámonos de aquí.

Tori se incorporó, llevando consigo la bandeja vacía. Quería dormir. Había sido demasiada acción para ser el primer día en ese lugar. Comenzó su camino de vuelta, seguida de cerca por Mike, cuando de pronto vio a seis figuras acercarse a ellos. Dos de ellas eran hombres vestidos de negro, y portaban armas. Daba la impresión que eran los guardaespaldas de los cuatros individuos restantes. Dos chicas y dos chicos. Cercanos a su edad. Vestían batas blancas, como la de los doctores. Saltaba a la vista que debían tener una gran importancia dentro de la jerarquía de CRUEL. Instintivamente Tori se colocó enfrente de Mike, de manera protectora.

-¿Tienen permiso para estar solos aquí?- Dijo una de las chicas. Lucía el pelo lacio y tan negro como el azabache. Sus ojos, los más azules que Tori había visto jamás, resaltaban en su rostro de color marfil. Los labios rojo sangre se torcieron para hacer una mueca de desaprobación. –Deben ser los nuevos. Vuelvan con el grupo inmediatamente.

Tori tardó un segundo en procesar lo que esa chica decía. Tenía que ser extremadamente obediente con la autoridad si quería quedarse. Pero aceptar órdenes de alguien de su misma edad era raro.

-Por supuesto.-Respondió la chica, pasando una rápida mirada a los otros tres individuos. La chica llevaba el pelo castaño claro atado en un rodete, y miraba con solemnidad la situación. Casi pegado a su lado estaba uno de los chicos. Era alto, de piel olivada, ojos oscuros y pelo negro cortado en un estilo militar. Y por último estaba el segundo muchacho. También alto, quizás un metro ochenta. Delgado y de pelo castaño oscuro. Tenía algún que otro lunar en su cara, y a diferencia de sus compañeros, sus ojos almendrados no reflejaban consentimiento ante la reprimenda que la chica de cabello azabache y piel de marfil estaba llevando a cabo contra sus personas. Más bien lucía cansado, como si esa escena la hubiera vivido ya muchas veces.

-Vamos Mike.- Dijo Tori poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermano y empezando a alejarse de allí, mientras el grupo seguía su marcha por los pasillos.

De repente del bolsillo de Michael, cayó rodando un pedazo de pan. Tori no creyó que fuese un gran problema, pero supo que algo andaba mal cuando la cara de su hermano menor se transformó en una mueca de terror. Rápidamente el niño se arrojó al piso para recuperar su comida, justo en el momento en el que el muchacho de ojos almendrados y mirada cansada, se agachaba para recoger el pan.

-Ten.- Dijo con prisa el joven, mirando preocupado a su grupo, que seguía caminando.

-Gracias…- Contestó Mike mientras volvía a ocultar el pan en su bolsillo.

-¿Thomas?

El muchacho se incorporó enseguida. La chica de labios rojos y ojos de zafiro había vuelto. Con su expresión seria.

-¿Eso fue un pan lo que acabo de ver?-Dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos.- Esta terminantemente prohibido llevarse alimento del comedor.

-Teresa.- La cortó frustrado el chico que al parecer se llamaba Thomas.- No era un pan. Estas bajo mucho estrés eh imaginas cosas. El niño tropezó y yo lo estaba ayudando a levantarse. ¿Cierto?

Thomas miró a Mike, quien asintió enseguida con la cabeza.

-¿Me tratas de idiota?- Cuestionó Teresa.

-No. Pero si de desconfiada. Vamos, soy yo. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Teresa se lo quedó mirando por unos instantes hasta que finalmente se rindió. La joven dio dos pasos para adelante y tomó del brazo a Thomas alejándolo de los hermanos.

-Vamos, Rachel y Aris se preguntaran que nos esta haciendo retrasar.

Thomas no respondió, simplemente se dejó arrastrar por la chica, pero no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Mike, de manera cómplice.

Apenas desaparecieron de su vista, Tori golpeo a Michael en la cabeza, regañándolo por haber robado.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó el chico acariciándose la nuca.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al comedor.

-Repasemos lo que sabemos hasta ahora de este lugar.- Propuso Tori.-En primer término, los chicos y las chicas no se juntan.

-Falta menos de un mes para que las pruebas empiecen.- Siguió hablando Mike.

-Todos me odian.

-Todos te odian.- Concordó Mike asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Y cuatros niños raros parecen tener cierta autoridad por aquí.

-Thomas me cae bien.

-Si… Parece el más cuerdo dentro de ese cuarteto.


	4. Visita Medica

**La universidad lentamente me esta sacando la vida. Perdon por los retrasos en publicar. Yo también lo odio. Extraño escribir todos los días.**

Dos días pasaron y me di cuenta rápidamente de que CRUEL me haría volver loca en menos de una semana. La rutina era desesperante, monótona… horrible. No era fácil tampoco atenerse a las reglas mientras tienes alrededor de cuarenta chicas odiándote, esperando en silencio que me tropezara y rompiese la cara. Podía contar con los dedos de mi mano a aquellas que no me miraban con ojos llenos de odio. Sonya, Harriet, y esas dos chicas que eran amables con migo… ¿María y Jane? No estaba segura. Los nombres nunca fueron mi fuerte. Tampoco pretendía acordarme el de las cincuenta chicas y cincuenta chicos. Era, francamente, mucho más sencillo acordarse los nombres de los recién llegados. En otras palabras, Mike y yo. Pero a las demás parecían gustarle más ponerme apodos ridículos. O darme pequeños empujones mientras estábamos en los entrenamientos. Toda la situación era demencialmente agotadora, física y mentalmente. Los miembros de CRUEL nos hacían realizar las tareas más extrañas. Había de dos tipos. Las primeras se realizaban por la mañana. Eran de resistencia física, atletismo y puntería. Parecía como si nos estuvieran preparando para la guerra. Todo se realizaba dentro del establecimiento. Gracias a mi principio de asma, apestaba en atletismo y resistencia. Pero sobresalía en puntería. Claramente no nos daban armas. Aunque aún si nos la hubieran dado, yo no hubiese podido ni siquiera tocarlas. Había desarrollado una fobia a las pistolas luego de lo de mi madre. Por eso estaba agradecida que los retos de punterías se hicieran con el viejo juego de embocar la pelota en el aro. Más por la tarde, luego del almuerzo, nos llevaban al segundo entrenamiento. Nos ponían delante de pantallas y probaban nuestras habilidades con la tecnología. Todos sabían lo que había que hacer, pero yo solo me quedaba allí, apretando los botones a diestra y siniestra. Obviamente también resultaba un fracaso en esas pruebas.

Por supuesto no podía olvidarme de las constantes revisiones médicas. Nos pinchaban como coladores humanos. El doctor Moore se ocupaba de mí. El segundo día estando en CRUEL, nos llevaron a los cien a la revisión médica. Esperamos pacientes, en fila, en silencio. De vez en cuando podía escuchar algunos murmullos de las chicas y chicos, a causa del aburrimiento de estar allí por una más de una hora, esperando a que sea su turno. Sonya intentaba hablar con migo de vez en cuando susurrando comentarios al lazar para ver si yo quería hablar. Pero apenas le contestaba. Sinceramente, no tenía ganas. Luego del quinto intento de respuestas cortantes, la chica se rindió eh intentó mejor suerte con la de atrás de ella.

La fila avanzó y por fin quedé adelante de todo. Miré instintivamente hacia mi derecha, donde la fila de varones de hallaba. No encontré a Michael, pero sí al chico rubio al que le había gritado el día anterior… ¿Acaso era Newt? Si, si, estaba casi segura que ese era su nombre. El muchacho también estaba primero en su fila, y a diferencia de mí, él sí hablaba con los demás. Por un momento se me cruzó por la mente disculparme por haberle gritado enfrente de todo el mundo. Parecía amable, probablemente me perdona fácilmente. Suspiré. Si, iba a decirle. No me sentiría bien conmigo misma hasta entonces. Pero justo cuando abría mi boca para hablar, una enfermera apareció y dijo mi nombre. Cabizbaja me alejé de la multitud y me adentré a un pasillo largo y ancho, con variadas puertas. La enfermera se detuvo enfrente de una al lazar y tocó. Una voz conocida contestó que pasáramos. La mujer mantuvo abierta la puerta para que yo pasara, o cual hice en un segundo, ella cerró detrás de mí.

El consultorio médico constaba de lo que parecía un botiquín gigante de vidrio, el cual contenía frascos, jeringas, cajas de cartón con medicamentos adentro, y demás cosas; una camilla pulcra, algunos títulos en las paredes, y un escritorio de caoba con carpetas llenas de papeles, ordenadas con una prolijidad excesiva. No había fotos ni nada que demostrara que aquella persona tenía vida a parte de ejercer la medicina. Tragué saliva mientras reconocía al doctor Moore sentado del otro lado del escritorio.

-Tori Evans, tiempo sin vernos.

No contesté, simplemente asentí. Él me sonrió ampliamente y se levantó de su silla, señalándome la camilla. Enseguida me dirigí hasta esta y me senté allí, aguardando por mi revisión.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien.

-¿Mike?

-Bien.

-Terminaremos rápido, descuida.

-Okey.

Mis repuestas no podían ser más cortantes. Moore rápidamente se dio cuenta que yo presentaba una fascinación extraña por los monosílabos especialmente por los "Sí" y los "No".

Él realizo los típicos procedimientos de rutina, tomar la presión, ver las pupilas, comprobar la fiebre y esas estupideces. Hasta que al final, cuando creía que ya era libre, Moore dijo que solo faltaba una pequeña cosa. Acto seguido sacó una jeringa enorme de su botiquín.

-Tengo que sacarte una muestra de sangre. Espero que no sea un gran inconveniente.

Negué lentamente con la cabeza.

-Me han dicho que armaste un gran escándalo en el desayuno el primer día.

Me acomodé mejor en la camilla, sintiéndome de golpe atacada. Mojé mis labios antes de responder.

-Si...

-¿Y se puede saber cuál fue el detonante?

Nuevamente tardé unos segundos en responder, quería ordenar mis pensamientos. Si Moore se percataba de lo impulsiva que podía llegar a ser, estaba a fuera de CRUEL en menos de cinco horas. No me dejarían quedarme si sabían lo violenta que a veces me ponía. Él se volteó con una jeringa vacía y se me quedó mirando por un instante, a la espera de mi respuesta. Su mirada era tan intensa que no pude evitar sentirme intimidada.

-Supongo que era mucho para asimilar.

-Ya veo… Bueno, es comprensible.

Él se acercó y antes de que pudiera decir algo, la aguja había atravesado mi vena. Un líquido rojo espeso comenzó a subir por la jeringa. Instintivamente miré para otro lado mientras me mordía los labios para reprimir cualquier muestra de dolor. Sin embargo Moore parecía ser un auténtico experto, apenas sentí el pinchazo.

-¿Y quién fue el pobre desgraciado con el que te desquitaste?

Observé como el doctor alejaba la aguja de mi brazo y se llevaba mi sangre hasta un pequeño frasco que se hallaba en una mesa metálica cerca de nosotros.

-Creo que su nombre es Newt.

-¿Newt?- Moore de golpe se sorprendió, hasta el grado de dejar sus tareas de médico. Tenía la jeringa aún llena de sangre en la mano derecha, con la guja apuntando al techo, y sus ojos oscuros me penetraban desde detrás de sus cuadrados anteojos.

-¿Qué pasa con él?- Cuestioné intrigada.

-Nada, nada.- Moore me sonrió divertido, y reanudó sus quehaceres, colocando mi preciada sangre en uno de los frascos.- Es solo que Newt hubiese sido la última persona con quien creí que discutirías.

-No discutimos… Yo solo le grité.

-Ya veo…

-¡Pero no volverá a pasar! Lo prometo.

-Niña, relájate. No te estoy regañando. De hecho es interesante.- Moore se apoyó contra su escritorio, mirándome de frente. Su cara parecía tranquila, como siempre, trasmitiendo una sensación de calma, como si esa charla se estuviera dando entre un tío y su sobrina, cerca de la chimenea encendida de una casa grande y acogedora. Esa era la clase de cosas que pensaba cuando me encontraba cerca de Moore. Y lo detestaba, se suponía que debía odiar al hombre, no tomarle cariño. Y mucho menos sentirme a salvo con él.

-¿Qué es interesante?

-Estas causando cambios por aquí, tal como les dije que lo harías. Quiero decir ¡Explotaste con nadie más que Newt! Eso es mucho.

-¿Por qué le sorprende tanto? Él es tan solo un muchacho, como todos los demás.

-Cierto… Pero al igual que todos los demás Newt tiene un rol en esta pequeña sociedad. El mismo que tiene Sonya, de hecho. Ellos son los nexos. Se encargan de mantener a todos unidos, asegurase de que reine la paz y el orden. Por eso siempre están hablando con todo el mundo, siendo simpáticos. Amigables. Esa es su personalidad. Es su trabajo. Es más que interesante que te hayas peleado con Newt. Es raro. Nadie nunca les había gritado a ninguno de los dos, por lo que yo recuerde.

-Vaya…- Me quedé por unos segundos perdida en mis pensamientos, hasta que finalmente ordene un frase coherente.- Supongo que yo siempre imponiendo tendencias.

-Ya lo creo.- Contestó Moore riendo.

No pude evitar permitirme una pequeña risa también.

-Pero…- Volví a decir.- si todos tienen "roles" aquí ¿Cuál es el mío? ¿Crear discordia por donde quiera que vaya?

-¿Que niña de catorce años usa la palabra "discordia"?

-Una chica que ha crecido con una madre muy culta.

Moore asintió.

-No puedo hablar tanto sobre como las cosas funcionan por aquí, señorita Evans.

-¿No puede o no quiere?-Lo desafié sintiéndome enfadada de golpe.

\- Creo que es hora de que se marche. Tengo a otros que atender.

No me moví. Era demasiada testaruda, lo sabía a la perfección. Eso me podía costar mi estadía en CRUEL.

-Me echaran ¿No es así? Es solo cuestión de tiempo. Sé que usted dice que quieren que me quede para alterar todo por aquí. Pero no sé cómo me siento al respecto. Yo solo quiero estar con Mike. Pero aunque me quede o me vaya, algo terrible nos va a pasar cuando las dichosas pruebas comiencen ¿No es así? Lo puede sentir, algo muy malo esta por pasar. A mí. A Mike. A todos esos chicos y chicas allí afuera.

Moore se recostó contra su escritorio de caoba y se quitó los anteojos. Sacó de su bolsillo un paño de gamuza, y con sumo cuidado, empezó a limpiarlos. Mientras tanto, me habló.

-No soy insensible Tori. Nadie aquí lo es. Sé que nos oídas, y puedo entenderte. Pero hay más de lo que ves en la superficie. Mucho más. Te puedo asegurar, en dos semanas, cuando las pruebas den comienzo, se decidirá si serás parte de ellas o no. Pero por ahora quédate tranquila que no iras a ninguna parte.-Moore se volvió a colocar sus anteojos.- Los mandamases no lo permitirían.

\- Esos _mandamases…_ ¿Tienen algo que ver con un cuarteto de chicos?

Él doctor cambio su cara enseguida y preguntó cómo era que los conocía.

-El primer día… Mike y yo estábamos en los pasillos y ellos aparecieron. Una chica… creo que se llama Teresa, aunque no estoy segura… nos regañó por estar merodeando afuera del comedor. Pero uno de ellos ayudó a mi hermano. Parecía mejor persona que su amiga.

-Thomas.- Susurró el hombre para luego suspirar.- Teresa no es mala, solo habrá tenido un mal día. No es bueno juzgar a las personas por su apariencia, además ha estado bajo mucho estrés últimamente…Ella es brillante y amable, y ustedes no deberían haber estado allí.

-De acuerdo.-Contesté. Quizás tenía razón. Michael no dijo nada malo acerca de ella. Probablemente hubiese sido solo mi opinión personal.- Es solo que no estoy tomando bien ningún comentario remotamente negativo últimamente.

-Me imagino.- Dijo Moore dándome una de sus características cálidas sonrisas.-Debes irte ahora.

Asentí mientras bajaba de la camilla y caminé hasta la puerta. Antes de abrirla me volví a él y con tono sarcástico le pregunté:

-¿Qué clase de nombres tienen los adolescentes por aquí? Estuve escuchando y hay muchos raros dando vueltas. ¿En qué habrán estado pensando sus madres?

Esperé por una risa de Moore, pero esta nunca llegó. En cambio el hombre apretó sus labios y repitió que debería marcharme. Abrí la puerta y salí al iluminado pasillo. Justó en ese momento, del consultorio de enfrente salió Newt. Al darse cuenta de que yo estaba enfrente de él, se detuvo en seco, mirando primero con sorpresa, y luego con lo que me pareció hastío. Abrí mi boca por segunda vez para disculparme, pero él simplemente bajo la vista al piso y se fue. Dejándome sola.

-¿Qué demoños le pasa? Ah cierto… lo humillé enfrente de todo el mundo.

Pasé una mano por mi cara y me fui también de allí.

La cena se servía las 7:30. Ni un minuto antes, ni un minuto después. Como siempre, no pude sentarme con Mike. Era raro estar en la misma habitación y estar uno al lado del otro. De vez en cuando lo miraba, preocupada de que estuviera triste, o que no comiera lo suficiente o quien sabe qué cosa. Pero mi hermano bromeaba con los demás. Por primera vez tenía amigos que no lo matarían por ser inmune.

-Deja de acosar a tu hermano y come algo.- Harriet señalaba mi plato con su tenedor.

-De acuerdo.- Dije entre suspiros y pinché un trozo de carne para luego llevármelo a la boca.

-No seas tan dura con ella.- Intervino Sonya, quien se encontraba al lado de la líder del grupo B.

-No estoy siendo dura, solo quiero que coma algo.- Protestó Harriet.

-¡Estoy comiendo, estoy comiendo!- Dije mientras me llevaba tres pedazos más a la boca, ya apenas pudiendo mantenerla cerrada.

-Desagradable.- Repuso Harriet mientras Sonya intentaba ocultar una risita.

Con mucho esfuerzo logré tragar la comida. Mis ojos, instintivamente, volvieron a mi pequeño hermano. Entonces, sin pensarlo, me pregunté en voz alta:

-¿Cómo son los chicos con los que mi hermano se lleva?

-¿Disculpa?

-Oh… quise decir, quisiera saber un poco más de ellos. Es todo.

-Bueno…- Comenzó hablando Sonya mientras dirigía la mirada al sector de los muchachos.-A su derecha esta Newt, y a su izquierda Siggy.

-Más nombres extraños.- Susurré para mí.

-Enfrente…- Continúo Harriet.- Están Minho y Clint.

-¿Me están diciendo que luego de tanto tiempo saben solo sus nombres?

-Sabemos más que eso, pero no esperes una lista detallada con sus gustos y aspiraciones.

-Hablábamos más con ellos cuando éramos niños y apenas habíamos entrado a CRUEL.-Explicó Sonya.

-El niño rubio y británico...- Dijo Harriet refiriéndose obviamente a Newt.- o "Mrs. sonrisas". Sus mejores amigos son Alby y Minho. Es el más amable de todos. Aunque si no recuerdo mal, también se encarga de poner orden dentro del grupo A, cada vez que pelean.

-Lo que nos lleva a Minho.- Continuó Sonya.- Es uno de los más ruidosos. Cada vez que gritan o ríen, su voz es la que más sobresale. Recuerdo que cuando éramos niños todos le tenían respeto porque era mucho más fuerte que los demás.

-Y lo sigue siendo.- Intervino Harriet.

-Si así es.- Concordó Sonya sintiendo con la cabeza.- Parece ser bastante irritable eh impulsivo. Pero no te preocupes, es buena persona. Si no Newt nos sería uno de sus mejores amigos.

Miré al dichoso Minho. De obvia ascendencia asiática, el muchacho parecía un típico líder. Sentado, hablando con todos. Sonriendo con cierta arrogancia en sus labios, pero no la suficiente para hacer de eso algo negativo. Deseé en silencio que Mike fuera su amigo. De esa manera estaba segura de que mi hermano estaría protegido.

-En cuanto a Siggy y Clint…. Él último es muy amigo de Jeff. Andan siempre juntos, lo que hace difícil que te digamos cosas específicas de él. Pero es agradable. Siggy no tiene un grupo estable. Habla con todos. Desde Alby, pasando por Newt, y llegando a Gally.

Clint tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y la piel blanca como papel. Siggy, por su parte, lucía los principios de una temprana barba sobre su rostro de tez oscura. Recuerdo pensar que era muy joven para tener barba.

-Alby, Newt, Minho, Clint, Siggy… ¿Qué hay de Gally?

El muchacho era el más inestable de todos a mi gusto. Su pelo castaño claro estaba casi rapado. Sus cejas prominentes distraían de sus ojos oscuros y pequeños claros.

-Él… bueno, es parte de la comunidad, obviamente. Ben y Winston son probablemente las personas con quienes más habla… Winston más que nada. Aunque claro, tiene un grupo de seguidores. Gally puede ser un tanto irritable, pero no como Minho… Gally es…

-Un idiota.- Completo Harriet harta de las vueltas de Sonya.

-No… bueno, sí. Se la pasa discutiendo con todos. Lo consideran paranoico. Sin embargo es fuerte y decidido, por lo que no te metas con él.

-Me recuerda alguien.- Acotó en tono sarcástico Harriet.

-Beth.- Dije instantáneamente.

La chica había sido la más agresiva conmigo desde mi llegada. Al igual que Gally, la chica tenía un grupo de muchachas que la seguían como perros falderos. Quizá Beth era la contra parte del chico. Tal como Sonya lo era de Newt.

_Newt._ Todos decían lo bueno que era con todos. Sin embargo cada vez que me le acercaba, él me miraba con desprecio. No sabía porque, pero algo muy dentro de mí urgía hacer las paces con el chico de una o de otra forma.


	5. Fight

**No puedo explicar cuanto odio tardarme tanto en subir un capitulo, pero quiero que sepan que culpo totalmente a la universidad.**

Soñé con Tyler y Marcus. Ese par de hermanos que me habían ayudado a sobrevivir antes de llegar a CRUEL. Ambos estaban muertos… Marcus quizás no, pero eso era una suposición demasiado optimista.

Tyler si estaba muerto. Aún podía sentir su sangre en mis manos.

"_Cuida a Mike"_

Había fallado en la última voluntad de su amigo. ¿Era posible caer más bajo?

Y mientras me lamentaba de mis desgracias, el reloj seguía corriendo. Las pruebas empezarían y algo dentro de mí sabía que ese sería el fin ¿Qué nos estarían preparando los altos mando psicópatas de CRUEL?

Los días pasaban lentamente. Me volvería loca en cualquier momento. Mi vida, aunque restringida, siempre tuvo altos y bajos. Cada día pasaba algo. Allí, encerrada en esas cuatro paredes, apenas podía respirar. Por eso mantenía una relación amor odio con las pruebas físicas. Mientras por un lado detestaba moverme, por otro, el gimnasio era una de las zonas más abiertas y espaciosas de todo el complejo. Justamente allí estaba cuando tuve el primer contacto con uno de los chicos del grupo A.

El grupo B realizaba atletismo, mientras el A jugaba al básquet.

Al poco tiempo de empezar, el asma se apoderó a mi cuerpo. Específicamente de mis pulmones. El encargado de CRUEL que nos vigilaba mientras realizábamos los ejercicios, me permitió quedarme en las gradas hasta que me tranquilizara. De nos ser así, llamarían al médico. Sin embargo, luego de sentarme percibí la presencia de otra persona cerca de mí. Más específicamente, un asiento más arriba. Volteé disimuladamente, para encontrarme con Newt. Casi instantáneamente miré otra vez para adelante. Como si el tan solo verlo me quemara. Más de tres veces había intentado disculparme con él, y cada una de las ellas Newt me había dado esa mirada gélida. Casi como si quisiera matarme… Y aun así todos lo amaban. Sonya, su "supuesta contraparte" era amable conmigo. Así que ¿Cuál era su problema? Y todavía más importante. ¿Por qué le estaba dando tanta importancia a lo que un tonto chico pensaba?

-Entonces…- Okey, ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué estaba iniciando una conversación con Newt?- ¿Qué te ocurrió a ti?

En los días que había estado en CRUEL, pude percatarme de quienes eran los más atléticos. Minho probablemente era el que notablemente sobresalía. Pero Newt no se quedaba atrás. Era tan veloz que me hacía sentir apenas avergonzada de mi estado físico. Era muy flaca, sabía manejar armas, defenderme y todo eso. Pero mi cuerpo se negaba a hacer ejercicio y los músculos brillaban por su ausencia.

-Los equipos ya están completos.

-¿Y te dejaron a ti afuera?

De acuerdo. Algo definitivamente andaba mal con migo. Newt, quien hasta ese momento había estado observando el partido, bajó la vista para mirarme directo a los ojos. Su mirada era demasiado brillante y expresiva. Podía sentir su hastío en cada parte de mi ser.

-¿Estas intentando que me enoje con mis amigos?- Me interrogó finalmente luego de unos segundos que parecieron años.

-¡_No_!- Dios, esto estaba cada peor.- No, no, claro que no. Yo solo…

-Tu solo estabas siendo tu ¿No es cierto? Haciendo comentarios fuera de lugar, creyéndote que nada tiene consecuencias.

Newt tenía los puños apretados. Lo miré completamente callada, sin entender nada de lo que decía. Tragué saliva y me compadecí de mi misma. Un instante después sentí asco de mi persona. Quería enojarme con él. Realmente quería maldecirlo y gritarle otra vez. Pero algo me lo impedía. Quizás era el nudo repentino que se me había formado en la garganta. O quizás fuesen esas lágrimas que se comenzaban a acumular en mis ojos.

Algo estaba mal conmigo.

Algo estaba terriblemente mal.

Miré nuevamente para enfrente, sacando a Newt de mi campo visual, y dejándolo otra vez atrás.

-¿Cuál es tu _maldito _problema?-Susurré mientras me sacaba rápidamente las lágrimas. Solo rogaba que él no hubiese notado mi angustia… ¿Por qué estaba tan sentimental?

-¿Enserio preguntas?

Tomé aire y me volteé por segunda vez, moviendo mí pelo exageradamente esta vez. Iba a decirle algo. Iba a contraatacar. Pero justo en ese momento lo llamaron a jugar. Newt se fue sin dirigirme la mirada mientras Gally salía de la cancha. Me quedé en mi lugar mientras podía ver por el rabillo del ojo, como el chico se sentaba a un metro de mí. Parecía no notar mi presencia. Estaba tan sudado que daba asco. Pero él no parecía importarle. Sus ojos seguían el partido con avidez.

-¡Dios, novato, concéntrate en el jodido juego!

Gally le gritaba a alguien con una rabia increíble. Miré a la cancha, aunque ya me podía hace una idea de a quien le estaba hablando cuando dijo la palabra "novato". Mi hermano estaba allí. Parado en la mitad del partido. Completamente perdido. De hecho, me miraba a mí. No parecía notar que se hallaba en un juego. Lo miré extrañada, hasta que él moduló la frase "¿_estás bien?"_. Entonces lo entendí. Me había visto llorar. Además de que obviamente debía estar preocupado por mi asma. Asentí para dejar en claro que no pasaba nada malo. Casi enseguida Michael me devolvió en gesto y siguió con el partido.

-Idiota.

Giré mi cabeza bruscamente para ver a Gally. Esta vez era yo la que apretaba los puños.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Dije que tu hermano es un idiota.

Gally, al igual que Newt, tampoco me miraba.

-Te vas a disculpar ahora mismo o…

-¿O que, intrusa? ¿Eh? ¿Tú y tus amigos de CRUEL me van a echar?

Esta vez él si me miró. Sus ojos verdes y pequeños trasmitían demasiado odio.

-¿Crees que tengo amigos en CRUEL?

-¿Nos tomas por tontos?

-Creo que ustedes mismos lo hacen si creen semejante estupidez.

Gally se paró y dio tres pasos hacia mí apretando los dientes fuertemente. Yo me paré también. Dispuesta a seguir con la discusión. Algo dentro mi rogaba que Gally dijera algo más, que me empujara o dios, hasta que intentara pegarme. Y eso se debía a que realmente necesitaba desquitarme con alguien. Quería descargar toda la ira y frustraciones, y Gally parecía el sujeto perfecto.

De pronto sentí una mano en mi hombro. Tardé unos segundos en sacarle los ojos de encima a Gally, pero finalmente me volteé para encontrarme con Harriet, Sonya y algunas más. Ellas nos había separado, al igual que Nick, Alby y Newt habían alejado a Gally de mí. Quizás ambos habíamos dado toda la apariencia de dos personas a punto de matarse.

-¿Estás loca?

-¿Qué crees que haces metiéndote con él?

-¡Gally deja de perder tu cabeza cada dos segundos!

-Y dime ¿Acaso ibas a pegarle a esa chica?

Demasiadas voces gritando. Demasiadas voces alteradas. Demasiadas voces preguntando cosas imposibles de responder. Demasiadas voces y ningún era mía. Ninguna era de Mike.

Pude oír al guardia de CRUEL preguntando en voz alta que rayos era todo el alboroto. Comenzó a decir que la próxima vez seríamos castigados seriamente. Pero a mí no me importaba. Miré al grupo A, hasta que finalmente encontré a Michael. Él tenía la pelota en la mano y me miraba desamparado.

-¡Se cancela la actividad física! ¡Vayan inmediatamente a ducharse!

Mike arrojó el balón al piso, con notable tristeza y se alejó cabizbajo.

Me sentía una mierda. Por primera vez mi hermano tenía la oportunidad de estar con chicos y hacer amigos. Era irónico que yo, su hermana, estuviera arruinando su chance.

* * *

No quería escuchar a las chicas. Todas me miraban con caras de desconcierto. No entendían porque querría iniciar una pelea con Gally. Yo apenas lo hacía. Después de la ducha me fui directo al cuarto, sin atreverme a mirar a nade. Teníamos un rato libre dado que la actividad física había terminado antes de lo debido. Quería aprovechar ese momento para recuperar algo de sueño. Las pesadillas no me dejaban dormir en paz por las noches, por lo que a veces me quedaba horas enteras despierta, mirando al techo, hasta que el sueño me volvía a vencer.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, encontré a Mike sentado contra la pared, claramente aguardando por mí.

-Hola.

Él simplemente asintió para hacer entender que me había oído. Estaba agotada. Me senté a su lado, con la toalla húmeda colgada de mi cuello. Empujé ligeramente su hombro con el mío y le sonreí.

-¿A qué se debe esta visita?

-¿Por qué nos cuesta tanto integrarnos?-Preguntó Mike inocentemente mirándome con sus enormes y brillantes ojos azules. Parecía un cachorrito triste, y eso me llegaba al alma.

-No somos como ellos.

-Quiero ser como ellos.

-No. No quieres, créeme.

La mirada de mi hermano cayó al piso. Jugaba con sus manos como siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

-Es tarde. Vete a dormir.

-No quiero, Gally duerme en la habitación de al lado, y aún debe estar despierto.

-No le tengas miedo a ese idiota.

-Porque si no tu empezaras una pelea ¿No es así?

_Touché _

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo hoy?

Michael quedó en silencio por un instante, observando sus propias manos. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Por primera vez en mi vida dude de si debía darle un abrazo. Algo dentro de mí me decía que él lo rechazaría.

-Yo solo…-Comenzó diciendo.-Yo… Yo…La extraño.

Mike levantó sus rodillas y las juntó a su pecho, abrazándose a sí mismo. Luego de unos instantes, aceptó mi oferta

* * *

Nos pusimos en la fila para recibir el desayuno. Con la panza vacía y los pensamientos alborotados, respiré profundo y me coloqué atrás de Minho. El muchacho hablaba con Alby acerca de Gally. Ninguno de los dos parecía estar conforme con las actitudes del chico, sin embargo el líder era más discreto que Minho. Este último no parecía tener problemas en hablar en vos alta sobre lo poco que soportaba al revoltoso miembro del grupo A.

-Tú y Nick deben hablar con él o juro que la próxima vez que lo vean tendrá el ojo negro.

-Quizás debas calmarte.

-¡O quizás no! ¡Tú mismo viste como estaba a punto de pegarle a esa rara!

Tosí exageradamente para hacerles notar de mi presencia. Ambos voltearon al instante. Alby mostro apenas una pizca de asombro, pero Minho simplemente siguió hablando como si nada.

-¡Oh mira, está aquí!

-Sí, una de mis tareas como "rara" es escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

Pude escuchar a Mike conteniendo una risita detrás de mí. Minho esbozó una sonrisa burlona y codeó a su amigo. Este apenas le prestó atención.

-Oye nueva, sí que tienes agallas al enfrentarte a Gally. Pero dime ¿Qué se siente ser considerada una demente agresiva?

-Muy bien de hecho, tener una reputación por aquí no está mal.

El muchacho sonrió otra vez. Esta vez se veía en su rostro que realmente le había hecho gracia mi comentario. Por algún motivo recordé la sonrisa de Tyler. Pero Minho era diferente. Él no me miraba con esas intenciones. Él muchacho musculoso del grupo A parecía ser el rey del sarcasmo, y yo era experta en eso. Supongo que habrá estado feliz de encontrar alguien que entendiera su humor. Y por mi parte, los comentarios de Minho extrañamente, no me molestaban. Lo había oído hablar con sus compañeros y amigos, y a ellos los trataba igual. De modo que no me sentía ofendida en lo absoluto. Me alegraba que Mike fuese amigo de personas como Minho o Alby, inclusive me animaba a decir de Newt. Me hacía pensar que mi hermano estaba más protegido cuando estaba a su alrededor.

Un guardia se acercó a nosotros y con una voz exageradamente grave, informó a Minho y Alby que ellos, y Nick, debían hablar con el director general antes del desayuno. Ambos asintieron en silencio, pero apenas el hombre se retiró comenzaron a quejarse.

-Se enfriará la comida- Susurró Alby mirando con aprensión el plato con tocino que acaba de poner en su bandeja.

-Sí, que considerados avisarnos de esto ahora.- Lo apoyó Minho.

Los chicos se retiraron, dejándome el lugar a mí para pedir. No había nada nuevo en el menú muy a mi pesar.

Salí de la fila siguiendo con la mirada a Minho y Alby. Ambos ya se habían olvidado completamente de mí y se alejaban charlando hacia su mesa, dejaron allí su comida y se fueron directo a la puerta junto a otro chico, seguramente el tal Nick. Por mi parte, yo me quedé allí parada, no solo esperando a mi hermano, si no también observando la gran cuenta regresiva. Daba miedo lo poco que faltaba…

-Oye ¿Qué haces ahí parada?

Volví a la tierra para concentrarme en mi hermano quien, ya con su bandeja en la mano, me había pasado y ahora caminaba de reversa para mirarme a la cara. Comencé a sonreírle cuando de pronto me percaté de que Mike chocaría contra Gally. No dude en advertirle… pero era tarde. Mi hermano se había dado vuelta en el momento justo para volcar toda la comida en la remera del chico más desagradable en la faz de la tierra.

Gally no estaba feliz. No había quedado nada de alimento en la bandeja de Michael. Todo, tanto líquido como sólido, ahora se hallaba en la ropa de muchacho. Tragué saliva y aguanté la respiración. No fui la única. Todos allí estaban observando la escena. Algunos con ganas de ver una pelea, y otros asustados. Me aferré a mi bandeja esperando un milagro que nunca llegó.

Mike comenzaba a tartamudear unas disculpas torpes, cuando Gally lo tomó por el cuello de la remera y lo alzó por los aires. Esta vez fue mi bandeja la que cayó al suelo. Me precipité hacia donde se estaba generando el desparejo enfrentamiento, y con todas las fuerzas del mundo empujé a Gally justo cuando estaba por darle un puñetazo a mi hermano en el medio de la cara. Mike se desplomó en el impecable suelo. Instintivamente me coloqué delante de él. No me había percatado pero en tan solo unos segundos los tres estábamos rodeados por una multitud. La gente que quería detenernos era menor a la que miraba con curiosidad de como terminaría todo.

Volteé mi cabeza y miré a Mike.

-¿Estas bi...?

-¡Cuidado!

El niño me señalaba a algo-o a alguien- detrás de mí. Apenas giré la cabeza me encontré frente a frente con los ojos claros de Gally. El chico me empujó, golpeándome en los hombros, lo que hizo que retrocediera, perdiendo la estabilidad por un segundo.

-Estoy harto.- Dijo el miembro del grupo A, dirigiéndose a nadie en particular.-Harto de esto, y no voy a soportarlo ni un segundo más… ¡Ellos vienen aquí! ¡Alteran todo! ¡Tienen beneficios! ¡Y creen que son mejores por que vivieron más tiempo afuera! ¿Acaso soy el único que cree que esto es injusto para todos nosotros?

En la multitud se comenzaron a oír toda clase de murmullos. Gran parte encontraba las palabras de Gally mas que ciertas, lo cual era inquietante. Apreté mis puños con fuerza. Mike seguía en el suelo, detrás de mí.

-¿Por qué no te callas de una vez, idiota?

Gally fijó su mirada en mí. Parecía un toro furioso a punto de atacar… y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. En cuestión de segundos me había derribado. Caímos juntos al suelo y de milagro mi cabeza no se estrelló con la loza. Él me sostenía las muñecas, inmovilizándome, por lo que yo contraataqué dándole un cabezazo. Aunque logré que saliese de arriba mío, quedé mareada por el impacto. Mientras recuperaba mi visión normal, pude ver como Gally se recomponía más velozmente que yo. Comencé a retroceder, arrastrándome. Aún estaba algo desorientada por lo que me encontraba en una clara desventaja. Él se estaba por abalanzar otra vez sobre mí cuando de la nada, Mike se arrojó sobre su espalda.

-¡Deja a mi hermana en paz, cabeza hueca!

Me paré enseguida y vi a mi hermano aferrado al cuello de Gally. Este golpeó al niño para que lo dejara en paz, lo cual funcionó bastante bien, porque Michael aflojó su agarré y un segundo después cayó al piso por segunda vez.

Sin dudarlo corrí hasta donde Mike había dejado caer su bandea, la tomé, y con toda la fuerza del mundo golpeé a Gally en la nuca, mientras él seguía distraído con mi hermano. Mike por su parte se recuperó bastante bien, ya que en un segundo estaba dándole una buena aptada a la rodilla de Gally. Con la respiración agitada me acerqué rápidamente a Michael, alejándolo de nuestro oponente, quien de hecho se veía como un volcán punto de estallar.

Con un grito de guerra, Gally se precipitó hacia mí. Puño en alto y ojos lleno de ira. No me moví. Sujeté a Mike detrás de mí con fuerzas y cerré los ojos esperando el impacto. Sin embargo este nunca llegó, de hecho, antes de recibir el golpe, pude percatarme como alguien se colocó entre Gally y yo. Abrí mis ojos y encontré a Newt de rodillas en el suelo, y con un labio partido. La sangre caía de a gotas sobre el suelo blanco. El rubio se pasó la manga de la remera sobre la herida y en un segundo la tela se tiño de un rojo carmesí. Gally se veía desconcertado.

Mi respiración se detuvo por unos segundos.

-¿Qué mierda haces Newt?

Él muchacho no respondió. Simplemente se levantó como si nada hubiese pasado, y miró a su compañero a los ojos. Un instante después, el rubio golpeó a Gally en la nariz. Fue algo tan rápido que por un momento no entendí por qué el despreciable chico se cubría la nariz con ambas manos.

Gally retrocedió, aún sorprendido. Cuando se destapó la nariz, un hilo de sangre cayó al suelo. El muchacho lo secó con la manga de la remera tal como el rubio lo había hecho instantes atrás. Enfadado avanzó y empujó a Newt. Este levantó las manos para pedir paz.

-Ya está, cálmate.-El chico de acento británico hablaba pausadamente, como si él no hubiese acabado de darle un puñetazo en la nariz a su compañero.

-¿Calmarme? ¿Hablas enserio, idiota?

Gally golpeó a Newt en el estómago, y fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta que ningún guardia había intervenido aún ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo aquí? Di un paso adelante, dispuesta a interponerme entre los dos, pero Newt se levantó enseguida y le dedicó a Gally la mirada más gélida de la historia de la humanidad.

Hubo un instante de quietud en el que nadie sabía que ocurriría a continuación. Puede ver como ambos chicos comenzaban a apretar sus puños al mismo tiempo. Apreté los dientes preparándome para ver como las cosas empeoraban aún más. Sin embargo cuando ambos levantaron sus brazos para pelear, dos personas intervinieron. Minho sostenía a Gally por la espalda, y Alby hacía lo mismo con Newt. Entre medio de los cuatro apareció uno de los líderes del grupo A. Nick. Ese chico de pelo castaño rojizo, musculoso pero de corta estatura. No estaba a habituada a verlo, pero era bien sabido que él y Alby eran quienes controlaban a los muchachos en esa sociedad improvisada.

-¿Han perdido completamente la cabeza?-Exclamó Nick desaforadamente.-Gally, una más y juro por dios que quedaras aislado del grupo.

-¿Qué importa?-Preguntó a los gritos él, mientras forcejeaba con Minho.- ¡En semanas eso ya no va a importar! ¿¡O sí!?

Nick se acercó a Gally, hasta estar a centímetros de su cara.

-Créeme, te importará. No sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Aunque aún forcejeaba, Gally permaneció callado. Nick se apartó de él, y se dio vuelta para enfrentar a Newt.

-No me lo esperaba de ti.- Comentó de manera más calmada. Newt bajó la mirada. Él ni siquiera forcejeaba, por lo que Alby lo soltó.

De repente, los chicos y chicas que nos rodeaban se comenzaron a apartar del camino, para dejar pasar a cinco guardias. Ellos no dijeron nada. Simplemente miraron la escena y se aproximaron a Alby, Minho, Gally y Nick. Tomaron a los cuatro muchachos y se los comenzaron a llevar a la salida. Todos comenzaron a decir que ellos no eran los responsables del aborto, pero los guardias no escuchaban. Enseguida me aproximé aun de los hombres y les dije que eso había sido mi culpa y de Gally, pero que de nadie más. Aun así, no me hicieron caso.

Me quedé con la boca abierta, mirando cómo se los llevaban, sintiéndome la peor mierda del mundo. Súbitamente noté como alguien me estaba mirando. Me costó solo un segundo darme cuenta de que Newt me observaba en silencio, mientras que negaba con la cabeza. Si no me odiaba antes, ahora de seguro que sí.

Una mano se posó en mi hombro. Pude escuchar la melodiosa y preocupada voz de Sonya diciéndome que vaya a sentarme de una vez.


	6. Explociones

**Una única cosa antes del capitulo. Mis hermosas lectoras, LAS AMO.**

Las chicas trataron de animarme pero yo no las escuché. Podía sentir que Mike estaba atravesando por lo mismo. Mis sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando más tarde él se me acercó con ojos llorosos diciendo que todo se había arruinado. Y yo lo entendía perfectamente. El pequeño grupo de chicas que me hablaba fue reducido a cinco integrantes, entre ellas, Harriet y Sonya. Ni siquiera eran mis amigas. Pero yo no podía negarles hablar conmigo. Si me seguía mostrando arisca ninguna se interesaría en ser amigable… y por algún extraño motivo estaba comenzando a apreciar que la gente fuese amable conmigo. Pero, como iba diciendo, otras chicas me evitaban como si tuviera la Llamarada. De hecho eso tenía sentido considerando lo loca que estaba por haber creado una pelea con Gally. Aunque técnicamente él inicio. El punto es que si las chicas me estaban comenzando a dejar, no podía imaginarme lo duro que debía ser para Michael. Alby, Nick y Minho eran referentes y miembros preciados en el grupo A. Y ahora ellos serían castigados por una pelea en la cual no tuvieron nada que ver. También estaba Gally. Pero no me preocupaba por él. En lo más mínimo.

Newt debía estar furioso… O aunque sea eso creía. Mi hermano me dijo, ese mismo día por la tarde, cuando nos juntamos en mi habitación durante el tiempo libre, que Newt se le había acercado para dejarle en claro que él no lo culpaba de lo ocurrido. "_Por supuesto, me culpa a mí" _Pensaba cuando me lo contó.

-Debes verlo. Esta fatal.-Comentó Michael notablemente preocupado por la salud del chico rubio.

-Pues lo lamento por él.

-Tori, no seas así ¡Nos ayudó!

-No soy de ninguna manera… ¡Y no lo dije con ese sentido, de verdad me siento mal por él!... De vez en cuando tengo sentimientos ¿Sabes?

Yo me encontraba sentada en el piso con la espalda apoyada en la cama. Detrás de mí, Michael, quien estaba acostado sobre el colchón, tomó una almohada y me pegó con ella en la cabeza. Inmediatamente ambos empezamos a reírnos como en los viejos tiempos.

-Bueno, ya enserio…- Dije con la sonrisa aún dibujada en mi rostro.- ¿Qué pretendes que haga al respecto?

-No lo sé…- Contestó alzando los hombros.- Pero tú eres la que siempre anda diciendo que odia deberle cosas a las personas.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y largué un bufido que progresivamente se fue convirtiendo en un rezongo.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que tener razón?

Si me había puesto una regla bajo la cual regir mi vida esa era una. Nunca le debas algo a alguien. Las personas estaban demasiado locas y podrían pedirte cualquier cosa a cambio. Es como si tu libertad fuese coaccionada. Era una teoría, o filosofía de vida, con la que mi madre concordaba.

Había un único inconveniente. _Realmente_ no quería acercarme a Newt.

La voz de uno de los guardias anuncio que era hora de la revisación médica.

Moore se había enterado de todo. Como era de suponerse.

Lo primero que preguntó cuándo me vio entrar a su consultorio fue si me encontraba bien.

-Ningún guardia intervino. – Dije por lo bajo.- Eso no es normal. Hasta ahora solo pude pensar en dos motivos. Uno, aquí son todos unos malditos locos que disfrutan de ver a chicos destrozándose mutuamente… o hay una razón oculta. En cualquiera de los dos casos CRUEL no es tan bueno como tú insinúas.

-Las _intenciones_ de CRUEL son buenas.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Nada.

Me crucé de brazos visiblemente ofendida por la negativa del médico a dar una respuesta directa. Moore puso los ojos en blanco pero finalmente sonrió.

-Pareces una niña pequeña actuando de esa forma.

-No es mi culpa si no me contesta como la gente normal.

Moore ya me había sacado sangre y hecho todo lo que debía. Ambos estábamos sentados uno en frente del otro, con el escritorio de por medio. Me recosté en el respaldo de la silla, sin apartar la vista de él.

-No me corresponde hablar de estos temas contigo.

-Pero usted es un experto en hacer excepciones.

-Hasta yo tengo un límite.-Moore volvió a sonreír, esta vez con picardía, mientras se levantaba de la silla y caminaba hasta la armario con puertas de vidrio que contenía los medicamentos. Lo abrió y del mismo extrajo un botiquín blanco con una cruz roja.-Sin embargo, esto es para ti.

Tomé la caja, confundida.

-¿Por qué?

-CRUEL castigó a Alby, Gally y Nick, pero a los implicados, como tú, Mike, y Newt… según he escuchado, no les permitieron ir a la enfermería. Dijeron que ese sería "su castigo".

-¿Es enserio?- No lo podía creer. Michael y yo estábamos bien, pero Newt tenía heridas por todas partes y nadie lo estaba ayudando. Sin mencionar que sus mejores amigos no podían estar allí para él.

-¿No lo sabías?... Entonces supongo que tú y tu hermano no están tan mal después de todo…. Solo dejan que hagamos estos chequeos, pero no puedo interferir si tienes alguna herida de la pelea.

-¿Usted estaba dispuesto a darme un botiquín aun cuando ordenaron no ayudarnos?... ¿Por qué?

Moore se encogió de hombros.

-Confío en ti.

Me aferré a la caja de medicamentos con fuerza mientras que, dubitativa, intentaba descifrar que debía responder a eso.

-Porque… Puedo confiar en ti. ¿Verdad?

Esta vez asentí enseguida. Ni siquiera lo pensé dos veces. ¿Podía confiar en mí?... Esa clase de pensamientos eran los que me asustaban. Yo no debía confiar en ellos ni viceversa. Sin embargo allí estaba, sintiendo la presión de ser digna de confianza.

-Sí. Puede.

Moore sonrió ampliamente, dejando en ver que se sentía aliviado por mi respuesta.

-Sabe… quizás no deba aceptar esto. A fin de cuentas no lo necesito.

Apoyé el botiquín en el escritorio y lo empujé hacia adelante. Sin embargo, el doctor lo detuvo con su mano mientras negaba.

-Tonterías. Es un regalo. Tal vez no eres tú, quizás es tu hermano… quien sabe, hasta puede ser un amigo. Pero créeme, lo necesitaras.

Suspiré observando la caja blanca… hasta que de pronto una idea de la más absurda surgió en mi mente. Mis ojos seguramente brillaron de alguna manera especial porque Moore se percató enseguida de que algo rondaba mi mente.

-Creo que ya sé a quién dárselo.

-¡Genial!

-Aunque no sé si lo aceptara.

Moore volvió a regalarme una de sus sonrisas tranquilizadoras.

-Inténtalo al menos.

Asentí lentamente y con miles de dudas en la cabeza. Saludé a Moore, mientras tomaba el botiquín y me dirigí a la salida, escondiendo el regalo bajo mis ropas.

-Y Tori….- Me detuve antes de abrir la puerta.- A quien sea que le des eso… se discreta, no le digas de donde lo obtuviste o ambos estaremos en grandes problemas.

-Cuente con migo, soy una tumba.

Eran las diez de la noche. Todos dormían en sus respectivas habitaciones. Pero yo no. Con una campera arriba de mi uniforme gris y monótono, observaba el botiquín que se encontraba en mis manos.

-¿En qué estás pensando? Esto es estúpido.

Lo era. Y mucho.

Negué con la cabeza para apartar cualquier duda que anduviera merodeando mi mente, y salí al pasillo. Como era de esperarse el sitio estaba desierto. Sigilosamente caminé hacia el corredor de los varones. Sabía de quien era la mayoría de los cuartos gracias Michael. Si alguien me veía caminando a esas horas ¿Qué me harían?

Llegué por fin al sector deseado y comencé a ver los números en las puertas. "_A3" "A4"…. "A5"._

Por algún motivo el "A1" y el "A2" no estaban, pero esto no interesaba. Había llegado a la puerta deseada. La letra A y el numero 5 eran de plata, ya opaco a causa del paso del tiempo. Me detuve ahí analizando todo. Cada pequeño detalle. "_Esto es estúpido, solo toca la maldita puerta de una buena vez, idiota" _ Enseguida obedecí a mi subconsciente. Esperé unos segundos, que luego se convirtió en un minuto. Eso me convenció por completo, el destino no quería que estuviera ahí. Era lo mejor, a fin de cuentas si él veía el botiquín no pararía de hacer preguntas que yo no podía contestar…. Sería mejor marcharme lo antes posible.

Me estaba retirando cuando sentí que la puerta se abrió. Me quede congelada en el lugar y cerré mis ojos.

-¿Hola? –La voz de Newt sonó a mis espaldas, no tuve más remedio que voltearme.

El muchacho tenía un aspecto decadente, el ojo derecho estaba morado y el labio partido. Se notaba cansado y adolorido.

-Hola.- Conteste forzando una sonrisa.- Lo lamento.

-¿Por qué?-Respondió con cara confundida para luego focalizar su mirada en mis manos.- ¿Qué tienes ahí?

-Oh, esto.- Dije rápidamente poniéndome nerviosa y sintiendo que las mejillas se tornaba de un color carmesí.- Nada.- Proseguí tratando de tapar todas las vendas y llevando el alcohol detrás de mi espalda.-Lamento molestar, otra vez, yo, eh… será mejor que vuelva.

Comenzaba a retomar el camino hacia mi habitación cuando Newt volvió a hablar.

-Espera.- Giré lentamente la cabeza para verlo.- Tu eres la novata ¿Cierto?

Me dieron unas enormes ganas de gritarle. Obviamente me había visto millones de veces. Parecía como si estuviera jugando con migo, tratando de molestarme, haciendo como si ni siquiera me hubiera prestado atención esos últimos días. Me sentí una estúpida pero con lentitud asentí con la cabeza.

-Yo… es que… tu…. Realmente no era mi intensión que terminases así.

La vergüenza y el desprecio por mí misma crecía a cada segundo. Odiaba deberles cosas a las personas, y sin dudas le debía mucho a ese chico…. Me crie en un mundo en donde estar endeudado con alguien significaba tener un lazo, una conexión con dicha persona, y eso solo servía para una cosa, que te asesinen. Por ese motivo estaba allí, pediría disculpas sin rebajarme, y luego le ofrecería mi ayuda con las heridas. Eso era todo. Luego, tanto mi hermano como yo estaríamos libres.

Respire profundo y saque de mi espalda el precario botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-Fue mi culpa que terminases así… Bueno, más que nada de mi hermano, pero es lo mismo.-Subí la mirada para verlo a los ojos. Él estaba observando el alcohol y las vendas con expresión seria y tanto confundida, como si estuviera tratando de entender algo muy complicado que requiriese toda su concentración.

-¿De dónde saquete eso?-Pregunto finalmente, señalando los objetos que llevaba en mis manos.

-¿Esto?- Baje la mirada y me encogí de hombros, tenía que actuar como si nada si quería evitar que el tema de conversación fuese en esa dirección.-No es lo importante en este momento, ¿Acaso te has visto a un espejo? Acepta mi ayuda y ya.

Sentí que esas palabras no eran mías, apenas me reconocía hablando tan coloquialmente con otra persona que no fuese de mi familia.

Newt inclinó levemente la cabeza para un costado y clavo sus ojos en mí, entrecerrándolos un poco. Parecía estar receloso de mi actitud.

-Entonces….- Continuo luego de unos segundos de silencio incomodos.- ¿Tú quieres ayudarme?

-Exactamente.- Dije un tanto desconcertada por la pregunta.

-Ah… de acuerdo, en ese caso, no gracias. Estoy bien.

-¿Disculpa?-Los ojos se me agrandaron y mi cuerpo se puesto tenso.- ¿No quieres que te ayude?- Era lo más estúpido del mundo. ¿Cuál era su problema?

-Escucha….- Newt se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos clavando en mí sus ojos color avellanas.-… No necesito que me ayudes, te lo agradezco pero no hay que hacer una montaña de un grano de arena, son apenas unos rasguños. Aunque me encantaría que hablases con ese niño, enserio tiene que dejar de acosar a Gally con sus bromas.

-¿Qué Mike esta haciendo que…?- ¡Idiota! Apreté la caja con mucha fuerza, realmente quería pegarle a mi hermano.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza.

-No muy astuto de su parte, la próxima vez quizás no intervenga…. Pero es cierto que un idiota como lo es Gally merece que de vez en cuando alguien lo moleste, no voy a mentir, es divertido.- Se encogió de hombros y esbozo una sonrisa burlona.

-Hablare con ese niño.- Conteste apretando los dientes fuertemente. ¿Qué se la había pasado por esa cabeza suya?

-En fin… Buenas noches.- Newt comenzó a cerrar la puerta cuando lo detuve.

-¡Espera!-Puse una mano contra el marco para detenerlo. Era afortunada que las habitaciones no tuviesen las puertas corredizas y automáticas de metal, ya que en ese caso no hubiese podido pararlo…. Y seguramente mi mano habría quedado aplastada contra la pared.

Él me miro con cara sorprendida y un tanto irritada.

-¡Tranquila!-Creo que había gritado un poco fuerte, porque Newt se veía sumamente molesto.- ¿Qué se supone que te ocurre?

-Tienes que dejar que te ayude. Es que…

No tenía palabras, no podía decirle que era por orgullo propio, que si no lo hacía le estaría en deuda y eso era lo peor del mundo para mí.

-Estás loca…- Se oyó en un murmuro. Ni siquiera me moleste en contestarle. Tampoco es como si me hubiese enojado… quizás hasta era verdad, me estaba volviendo loca.

Suspiró y me clavó la mirada reflejando lo tedioso de la situación.

-De acuerdo, si estas tan desesperada por ponerme benditas con alcohol en un par de heridas insignificantes, es tu problema.

"¿_Vendarlo? ¡No! ¡Yo solo le iba a dar el botiquín!"_ Tragué saliva y sentí que mi rostro adquirió un color carmesí. Mis manos temblaron un poco. No me atrevía a contradecirlo, no ahora que había aceptado.

Miró hacia dentro del cuarto con cierta vacilación. Me dio un vuelco al estómago. No, no iba a estar sola con un chico en su cuarto. No. No. Simplemente…. no.

Cerró la puerta mientras salía de la habitación y el nudo que tenía en la garganta se disipo un poco.

No supe cómo interpretar los gestos que Newt hizo a continuación pero había dos razones por las cual él habría podido cerrar la puerta. La primera que se me ocurrió fue que leyó en mis ojos el terror que tenía de entrar allí y estar a solas con él. La segunda hubiera podido ser que el mismo no se sentía a gusto estando con migo en su cuarto.

-Sígueme.

Pasó al lado mío y se internó en los pasillos de C.R.U.E.L. Caminé detrás suyo durante algunos minutos. Dos giros a la derecha, uno a la izquierda. Pasillo recto. Giro a la derecha otra vez. Doblamos a la izquierda por última vez y me halle frente a un pasillo con una luz más tenue que los otros. Ya me había comenzado a acostumbrar a las paredes, pisos y techos blancos, con luces del mismo color, haciéndote creer que estabas en un manicomio, punto de volverte demente. Por raro que pareciese, ese pasillo fue un alivio, no solo para mis ojos, si no para mi alma. No tenía la apariencia de pertenecer a una instalación donde se hiciesen experimentos terribles y dolorosos. Simplemente me hacia olvidar por un momento lo horrible de toda la situación. Sonreía sin darme cuenta.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Pregunté aun maravillada ante lo cual, otra persona, podría haber visto simplemente un pasillo con una lamparita ya gastada.

-¿En un corredor?- Apreté los labios y fruncí el ceño. Ese tono no me agradaba nada. – Pero si te refieres a que trasmite más tranquilidad que los otros, estas en lo cierto. – Newt se dejó caer contra la pared mientras yo lo miraba. Estaba siendo muy cortante conmigo, Mike me había comentado que no era así al redor de los demás muchachos. ¿Yo le resultaba tan irritante que cambiaba su personalidad conmigo? -¿Esperas algo?

Salí de mi transe y me senté a su lado en un segundo. Tragué saliva casi de una forma exagerada, me sudaban las manos, de modo que me las tuve que secar en mi pantalón. El pulso se me aceleraba y mis latidos se salían de orbita. Todo por tener que curarle las heridas a un chico. Después de todo lo que pasé… era idiota. Suspiré fuertemente y me dije a mi misma que no era nada, terminaría en un segundo. Abrí la cajita tratando de parecer relajada y casual, como si nada de eso me estuviese afectando los nervios.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?- Aunque era cierto que estaba tratando de distraer mi mente entablando una conversación, también lo era que la curiosidad había aparecido en mí.

-Bueno…- Empezó Newt viendo a su alrededor, como apreciando el paisaje.- Si te digo la verdad, este es como mi lugar secreto. Aunque me parece que más de uno lo conoce… La verdad es que hay cámaras por todos lados, y los guardias están en todas partes. Seguramente ya saben que estamos aquí.

-Dices que este es tu lugar preferido ¿Qué haces aquí, solo?-Pregunte aún más intrigada, deseando no parecer irritante con mis preguntas.

-Solo quiero estar un rato tranquilo.

Asentí, pero realmente no podía entender porque un alguien vendría a este pasillo simplemente para sentarse. Aunque también tenía que admitir que la soledad muchas veces hacia maravillas. Eso lo sabía de primera mano.

-Como decía…- Prosiguió, mientras yo tomaba la botella de alcohol.- A nadie le importa que andemos por ahí en la noche. La zona de dormitorios está cerrada y vigilada, no interesa cuanto quieran asustarte para que no te muevas de tu habitación, no harán nada si sales. Este pasillo en especial, sin embargo, tiene menos vigilancia que otros, y los de uniformes tampoco pasan tan seguido. Nadie sabe por qué.

Volví a asentir. Era bueno tener esa información.

Ya había mojado un algodón con el alcohol y con una mano temblorosa apoyé la botella en el suelo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.- Dije con una sonrisa incomoda y forzada. Le coloqué el algodón en la frente y como respuesta casi inmediata, él cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras reprimía un gruñido. Repetí la acción un par de veces, y en cada una de ellas iba tomando más seguridad en mi misma, hasta que por fin lo hice casi automáticamente.

-¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?- Me preguntó con un tono de voz más calmo del que venía utilizando hasta ese momento, sin embargo no me miró, de modo que lo imité y simplemente seguí concentrada en las heridas, sin verlo a los ojos.

-No lo dije…- Susurré, dejando que las palabras se escapasen de mi boca. Estaba muy acostumbrada a mentir sobre mi identidad. Aun así, no tenía sentido seguir fingiendo. Suspiré.-Tori.

-¿Victoria?

-Tori.- Volví a repetir cortante ¿Enserio era tan difícil entender que Tori no era una abreviación? Supongo que entendió porque asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

\- Me llamó…

-Newt.- Dije y le dedique un fugaz sonrisa.

-¿Acaso soy conocido?- Preguntó subiendo una ceja. Se veía enojado de repente, o quizás simplemente había vuelto a poner su cara seria. Me estaba desesperando que todo el mundo dijese lo simpático que podía llegar a ser mientras que yo tenía que soportar su ceño fruncido.

-No, pero he oído a otros decir tu nombre. Además mi hermano habla de ti. Eres algo así como un líder ¿No?

-Segundo al mando reportándose.- Contesto irónicamente.- Bueno… técnicamente no. Pero es como si lo fuera. En la línea de mando vengo después de Nick y de Alby.

Sonreí y tuve la vaga esperanza de que quizás solo estuviera teniendo un mal día. Tal vez no era yo la que lo estaba poniendo de ese humor tan horrible. Alcé la mirada para encontrarme con que mis vagas suposiciones eran mal infundadas porque, en efecto, Newt no me respondió con ninguna sonrisa. Simplemente me clavó sus ojos fríos.

-Terminé.- Respondí al instante y de manera brusca. No quería prolongar eso más tiempo del necesario. Me sentía abrumada, frustrada y quien sabe cuántas cosas más.

Decidí que lo mejor era retirarme, por lo que tomé mis cosas y me levanté del piso.

-Sabes… No creo que dures mucho por aquí…

Yo ya estaba dirigiéndome nuevamente a mi cuarto cuando Newt pronuncio aquellas palabras. Por un segundo creí que era imposible que él haya dicho algo semejante, no podía ser, yo me habría equivocado. Pero no era así, Newt realmente dijo eso. Me volteé y lo fulminé con la mirada. Él seguía sentado, ni siquiera me miraba.

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?- Mi voz temblaba de ira.- ¿Co…como...?

-Escucha.-Newt me miró, sus ojos reflejaban algo muy sombrío.- Estas totalmente perdida. Eres solo una niña tratando de proteger a su hermano, no digo que este mal, pero solo cometes errores. Y ahora llegas aquí y crees que puedes hacer lo que se te plazca sin que te maten. No conoces nada ¿De acuerdo?

-¿De qué rayos hablas? ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? –Jamás le hablé así a alguien. Era muy capaz de hacerlo, pero nunca lo había hecho… Sin embargo, siempre hay una primera vez.-Lo único que he hecho en este tiempo es tratar de sobrevivir, cuando el mundo no dejaba de querer matarme a mí y todos los que amo ¡Si por un minuto crees que mi vida es tan fácil que puedo darme el lujo de venir a aquí y hacer, como tú dices, lo que me plazca, estas muy equivocado! ¡Y por si no te diste cuenta yo no elegí encerrarme en este lugar! ¡Enserio te parece que disfruto estar todo el día entre dos paredes! ¡Yo...

-¡Tú no sabes nada sobre lo que es estar encerrado! ¡No te haces una idea de lo que es estar haciendo todos los días lo mismo y sabiendo a la perfección que cuando eso cambie, tu vida, tus amigos, todo, habrá desaparecido! … Tú… simplemente no te imaginas…no puedes.

-¡Oh! ¿Ahora tú te sientes mal? –Dije en el tono más irónico que pude encontrar dentro de mí.

Newt me dedicó su típica mirada gélida, y se paró enseguida. Ambos nos observamos en silencio. Ninguno apartó la mirada del otro. Finalmente, el rubio avanzó hacia mí. Debí contener la urgencia de moverme. Aguanté la respiración mientras él se aproximaba. Newt se paró a mi lado y sin siquiera mirarme dijo en una voz calma pero siniestra.

-Eres un caso perdido... idéntica a Gally.

El británico siguió su camino de regreso a las habitaciones, no sin antes empujarme ligeramente con su hombro. Yo me quedé allí, con el maletín en mis manos tensas y temblorosas.

_Un caso perdido._

No podía contradecirlo en eso.


	7. Empezando de cero

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO, LAS ADORO**

No pude conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Parte por mi insomnio, parte por Newt. Me percaté de que ya había amanecido cuando escuché el llamado para el desayuno. Un nudo en el estómago se formó en el estómago enseguida ante el mero pensamiento de que lo vería en cuestión de minutos.

Me lavé la cara lentamente, para luego vestirme con la ropa de siempre. Al igual que todas las mañanas recogí mi pelo en una cola de caballo. Miré el botiquín tirado en el piso. La noche anterior, cuando regresé de mi visita nocturna, arrojé con furia la caja de medicamentos, sin darle importancia a que algo pudiera romperse. Decidí esconderla. Se la regresaría ese día a Moore. Con un pie pateé el botiquín debajo de la cama.

En el desayuno ni siquiera me atrevía buscar a mi hermano con la mirada. Simplemente tomé mi bandeja con comida y me precipite a la mesa de chicas, junto a Sonya y Harriet. Por supuesto que se dieron cuenta de mi extraña actitud, pero frente a mis evasivas en dar respuestas directas, pronto dejaron de intentarlo y, como todas las mañanas, iniciaron una conversación amena. Perfecta para distraerme del presente.

Después de comer fuimos directo a hacer las practicas con las computadoras. Como siempre apreté botones sin saber qué hacer. El deporte venía luego. Mientras jugaba al basquetbol con mis compañeras, daba rápidos vistazos a Mike, que corría en la pista que rodeaba la cancha de juego. Muy delante de mi hermano, cerca de Minho y Alby, se encontraba él.

-¡Tori!

Una pelota golpeó mi cara provocando que cayera al piso. Trate de no derramar ni una lagrima, pero pude sentir el labio partido y como la sangre brotaba a motones de alguna parte interna de la boca. Rogué a todos los dioses no haberme roto ningún diente.

-¡No es posible!

-¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Creí que estaba prestando atención!

Mientras Harriet discutía con Beth, quien fue quien había arrojado el balón, Sonya estaba a mi lado con expresión preocupada, pero también de desagrado. Intenté modular una frase pero fue imposible por la sangre.

-No, no, no. Quédate en silencio o lo empeoraras.- Dijo la pelirroja enseguida.-Ven, te ayudaré a pararte.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?

La voz del hombre de CRUEL resonó en mis oídos como un murmullo. Sosteniéndome de Sonya me incorporé. Llevé la mano izquierda a mi boca para enseguida verse teñirse de un rojo intenso. La cabeza daba vueltas, por lo que me aferré aún con más fuerza a la chica. El hombre que nos vigilaba se acercó, tomándome por los hombros eh investigando cada facción de mí.

-Dios, da asco.- Dijo para sí mismo.- Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería de inmediato.

-Yo la acompaño, señor.

Era la voz de Newt. En otras circunstancias todo mi cuerpo hubiera reaccionado. Pero en esos momentos el dolor era intenso y lo único que necesitaba era un médico.

Sentí como Sonya me soltaba, mientras que a la vez, otras manos tomaban con fuerza mi brazo. Newt fue no espero a que nadie más dijera nada. Comenzó a caminar para la puerta y yo le seguí el paso. Antes de salir escuché a Mike pidiendo acompañarme también, pero el hombre de CRUEL se lo negó.

Ni siquiera me pregunté porque estaba siendo amable. Simplemente avancé junto a él en silencio, hasta llegar a la enfermería. Una de las mujeres que allí se encontraba, al verme entrar, corrió hacia nosotros horrorizada.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Una pelota de básquet.- Dijo Newt, aun sujetándome como si tuviera miedo de que me callera.

-Moore…- No confiaba en nadie más que en él. Si alguien iba a curarme entonces ese sería Moore.- Quiero al doctor Mo…

Era imposible terminar la frase. La sangre acumulada en mi boca cayó al suelo impecable.

-¿Moore? ¿Él es tu doctor?

Asentí lentamente.

La enfermera nos indicó que esperáramos allí unos segundos mientras ella se aseguraba de que él no estuviera ocupado. Apenas se fue Newt ofreció llevarme hasta unas sillas que había por ahí. Yo negué rotundamente con la cabeza.

-Sí, será mejor que no hables más.

Su voz no era amigable, pero tampoco era amenazadora. Realmente no sabía cómo debía tomarme su extraña actitud.

La enfermera volvió un minuto después diciendo que pasara al primer consultorio. Newt me llevó hasta allí. Apenas nos vio entrar Moore se precipitó sobre mí, tomándome con delicadeza del otro brazo y me dejó en la camilla, donde enseguida me senté. La sangre seguía cayendo, aunque el dolor poco a poco iba parando.

-Puedes retirarte Newt.

Él asintió y se fue enseguida, sin ni siquiera mirarme.

Moore me observó y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué siempre eres el foco de atención?

Alcé los hombros mientras mentalmente pensaba "_No es como si quisiera serlo, créame."_

Luego de hacer su magia mi boca volvía otra vez a estar limpia. Por suerte ningún diente se había roto. Sin embargo mi había mordido la lengua, y además las encías sangraron instantáneamente tras el impacto. Con el labio roto y gasas dentro de mi boca le agradecí como pude a Moore.

-Ni lo menciones. Solo estate atenta la próxima vez que estés jugando algún deporte.

-Lo intentaré…- Mi voz sonaba rara con todo las gasas que aún absorbían la sangre en mi boca.

Moore sonrió y abrió la puerta. Yo estaba dispuesta a irme cuando de pronto me acuerde.

-El botiquín.

-Tori. No hablemos de eso ahora.- Contestó alterándose de golpe.

-Necesito devolvérselo.- Dije esta vez en un susurro.- Ya no lo necesito.

-Tori basta.- Moore me tomó del hombro y su mirada dejo de ser cálida para convertirse en severa. Como si me estuviera regañando. Sus ojos brillaron detrás de sus anteojos.- No es el momento. Solo vete.

El doctor me empujó fuera de su consultorio. Justo cuando iba a decirle algo más, me percaté de que alguien estaba allí. Parda en la mitad del corredor. Newt nos miraba perplejo.

-Sabía que no eras de confiar.- Murmuró el rubio. Enseguida se dio la vuelta y se alejó a pasa ligero de nosotros.

-Esto debe ser una maldita broma… ¡Newt, aguarda un segundo!

Me alejé de Moore, sabiendo a la perfección que él estaba más preocupado que yo. Si Newt le decía a alguien que yo estaba recibiendo beneficios…. No sería nada bueno.

Perseguí al británico por los pasillos, hasta por fin detenerlo. Tomándolo del brazo hice que me mirara a los ojos, pero él me apartó de una sacudida. Con una mano me quité las gasas de mi boca, o si no era imposible de que me tomara enserio.

-Y pensar que me estaba arrepientindo de todo lo que te había dicho ayer…

-Newt, escúchame, es importante que no le digas a nadie…

-¿Quién eres?

Esa pregunta me desconcertó. Cada fracción de su rostro destilaba odio.

-¿Cómo que quien soy?

-¡Deja de fingir! ¿Quién rayos eres? Juro por dios que si estas intentando jugar con nuestros cerebros….

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Olvídalo! No es como si fueras a decirme algo de todas formas… Pero solo contéstame algo ¿Con que te sobornaron para hacer esto?

-¿Sobornarme? No estoy entendiendo nada…

-¡Oh ya veo! ¡Ellos no tuvieron que prometerte nada! ¡Tú trabajas para ellos! Ya sospechaba que había algo terriblemente mal contigo.

-¿Sigues con esa idea de que soy parte de todo esto?

-¿Me tomas por idiota? ¿Es eso?

Entonces simplemente no lo pude controlar. Simplemente lo abofeteé. Mi mano quedó ardiendo, mientras que su mejilla derecha se ponía cada vez más roja. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, asimilando lo que acaba de ocurrir. Un "lo lamento" estaba por resbalarse de mis labios, sin embargo supe como reprimirlo. Cerré los ojos un instante dejando que mi vieja aliada, la ira, resolviera el problema.

-Okey ahora voy a hablar yo. - Mi voz temblaba por esfuerzo de no gritar.- Lamento lo que hayas tenido que crecer aquí, ¿De acuerdo? Debió haber sido horrible, y ayer me comporté como una estúpida. No debí suponer que tu vida es fácil… ¡Pero tú no tienes derecho a juzgarme tampoco! Y déjame decirte algo sobre CRUEL. ¡Crecí temiendo a que algún día aparecieran en mi puerta y se llevaran a Michael! Y luego de que mi madre muriese… ¡Por culpa mía de hecho!... Mike se convirtió en mi única responsabilidad ¿Y adivina qué? ¡Lo arruiné! ¡Jodí todo! Lo peor ocurrió, ambos estamos metidos aquí. Así que no, Newt… ¡No soy parte de toda esta mierda!

Newt me observaba en silencio. Sus facciones apenas más relajadas. Parecía como si tuviera miedo de dejar caer sus barreras. Sin embargo no me interrumpió en ningún momento.

-Así que por favor. Te suplico que no le digas a nadie que recibí ayuda. Ni siquiera yo sé porque Moore hizo lo que hizo. Pero sabes que ¡Se siente bien que no esté todo tan mal! Por dios santo ¡Necesito un maldito respiro de mi vida de mierda! Así que aquí está el trato. Yo hablo con Moore para que deje de ayudarme, si tú te quedas callado.

El rubio se mordió apenas el labio, como si eso lo ayudara a concentrarse, y luego, desviando su vista al piso, asintió con la cabeza.

Haciendo el último esfuerzo por guardar la poca compostura que me quedaba, me retiré lo más rápido de allí.

Luego de llorar por quince minutos sin pausa en el baño, decidí que era hora de unirme a los demás para el almuerzo. Todas se percataron al instante de mis ojos rojos, sin embargo no les hice caso. Ana, una muchacha de pelo negro y ojos azules, no pudo aguantar preguntar que ocurría conmigo, a lo que Sonya y Harriet contestaron con miradas asesinas. Yo no dije nada. Simplemente seguí observando mi plato.

-Tu boca quedó como nueva, por cierto.- Comentó Sonya con una sonrisa, en un intento de despejar miente.

-Supongo.

Harriet compartió una mirada de preocupación con su amiga, para luego hablar ella.

-Come algo y vete a acostar.-Levanté mis ojos de la comida y observé a la líder del grupo B.-Te ves exhausta.

Asentí con la cabeza. Metí cuatro pedazos de carne en mi boca y ni siquiera termine a tragarlos antes de levantarme. Decidí que debía ducharme antes de ir a la cama. Coincidía con Harriet, una siesta antes de la cena me vendría bien.

* * *

El agua parecía lavar los problemas. Arrastrarlos fuera de mi organismo, y por eso no podría estar más agradecida. Fue en ese momento, mientras me estaba cambiando en los vestidores, y las gotas de mi pelo mojado caían por mi espalda, que tuve una revelación. No podía llorar más. Ya no había nada dentro de mí. Quizás debía preguntarle a Moore si también era psicólogo, porque estaba segura de que algo estaba mal conmigo. Algo esta terriblemente mal. Sentía que la locura se apoderaría de mí.

Salí de los baños con el pelo envuelto en una toalla. Di paso tras paso, dirigiéndome a la zona de habitaciones, cuando de pronto, antes de doblar unas de las esquinas de ese laberinto de pasillos, oí la voz de Michael.

Me pegué a la pared del corredor mientras trataba de descubrir a quien le pertenecía la otra voz. Era un chico, eso estaba seguro. Pero no podía identificarlo. Hasta que de pronto mi memoria se activó como un interruptor. Era Thomas.

-Ya te dije que no puedo.

\- ¡Pero sería mucho más divertido!

-¡Baja la voz!

-Lo lamento.

¿Qué hacía su hermano hablando con uno de esos cuatro chicos raros?

-Es solo que te la pasarías bien con nosotros.

-¿Por qué crees que la paso mal con mis amigos?

-No te ves feliz.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con ellos…

Thomas sonaba triste. Me pregunté si la situación ameritaba que interviniese, pero decidí que lo mejor sería mantenerse al margen. Estaba por tomar otro camino para ir a las habitaciones cuando escuché que Mike me mencionaba en su conversación.

-Sé que Tori te caería bien ¡Ella es muy divertida! Siempre se está riendo y haciendo bromas y…

-¿Y?

-Y… siempre tiene una sonrisa en su cara.

La voz de Michael se había apagado, como si sus ganas de hablar se acabaran por completo. Sentí por un segundo que mi hermano, de hecho, estaba a punto de llorar.

-Pero eso era antes. Ella es distinta ahora.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Es como si… como si esa parte de ella ya no estuviera allí. ¿Entiendes lo que digo? Y ella lo sabe…. La extraño tanto. Pero todos cambiamos. Yo cambie, o eso creo al menos.

-Todos cambiamos…- Repitió Thomas en un susurro.- Tienes mucha razón en eso… ¿Qué los hizo cambiar a ustedes?

-Muchas cosas.

-Supongo que no quieres hablar de ellas.

No podía ver a Mike, pero supuse que había negado con la cabeza porque Thomas enseguida cambió de tema. Me dije que eso era suficiente. Me iría a la cama y dejaría de espiar a mi hermano.

A la mañana siguiente me di cuenta de que me había perdido la cena. Aunque tenía hambre estaba alegre de haber recuperado todo el sueño perdido gracias al insomnio. Me lavé la cara, até mi pelo y me dispuse a salir, cuando de pronto vi una nota escrita con letra muy prolija en el suelo. Alguien la había deslizado por debajo de la puerta. Al tomarla pude leer "No te preocupes por el botiquín, ya me encargué de sacarlo de tu cuarto". Enseguida me tiré al piso para comprobar que, efectivamente, no había nada allí abajo. Mentalmente agradecí a Moore por cuidar mis espaldas, pero luego recordé la promesa que le había hecho a Newt. No más favores extras.

Cuando ingresé a la cafetería esa mañana y tomé mi bandeja con comida, me dije ese sería un buen día. Trataría de ser amable con las chicas y por la tarde invitaría a Mike a mi habitación para pasar el rato. Quizás hasta le preguntaría que hacía hablando con Thomas el otro día. Sin embargo mis planes cambiaron de repente cuando vi que mi hermano me llamaba con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Al acercarme Michael dio unas palmaditas el asiento al lado de él.

-¿Quieres desayunar aquí hoy?- Me preguntó con gran emoción en su voz.

Sus palabras me confundieron ¿Desde cuándo podía sentarme con ellos? Dudando miré para la mesa de las chicas, donde Harriet y Sonya me miraban desconcertadas. Volví a mirar a Mike, y luego me di cuenta que delatante mío, ya sentado y desayunando, estaba Newt quien me miraba en silencio pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Adelante, siéntate, no mordemos.- Dijo el rubio.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando aquí?


	8. Historias ajenas

**Hola! Estoy viva! **

**Por cierto, fui a ver The Scorch trials… Como película le doy un 10/10 pero como adaptación dejo MUUUCHO que desear a mi parecer.**

Minho, Alby, Nick y Gally estaban de vuelta con su grupo. Un día y medio de encierro y soledad. No quería ni imaginar lo difícil que tuvo que ser. Yo no aguantaba ni un segundo a sola con mis pensamientos. El líder del grupo A me observó en silencio cuando me senté al lado de Michael. Al ver que él no decía nada, todos se guardaron sus comentarios acerca de que hacía una chica entre medio de toda esa testosterona. Ni siquiera Gally. De hecho él ni siquiera me miraba. Las únicas dos personas que notaban mi presencia eran el rubio y mi hermano.

-Estábamos hablando de como nuestro equipo destrozó al de Aarón en básquet el otro día. ¿Nos viste jugar?

-Eh… no. Lo siento Mike.

-No hay problema. Ya tendrás otra oportunidad más tarde.

-Hoy toca atletismo, no básquet.- Acotó Newt con una sonrisa mientras le deba un sorbo a su jugo.

Michael asintió con una mirada decepcionada en su rostro. Le hubiera dicho algo para animarlo, pero mi cerebro aún daba vueltas sin parar. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué me encontraba allí sentada? Di una raída mirada hacia la mesa de las chicas. Muchas me miraban curiosas, incluyendo a Sonya y Harriet.

-No quiero molestarte, pero deberías comer o tu comida se enfriara.

Giré mi cabeza otra vez para adelante. Newt me miraba mientras que con su tenedor señalaba mi plato. Enseguida tensé todo el cuerpo. No pude mantener el contacto visual. Mis ojos cayeron a mi desayuno. No tenía hambre.

-Sí. Claro. –Me llevé un bocado diminuto a la boca, solo para satisfacerlo.

Michael siguió hablando animadamente sobre temas al lazar. A nadie parecía importarle, ni siquiera a Newt, pero sin embargo él era el único lo suficientemente educado para escucharlo.

Apenas terminó la hora del desayuno, salí corriendo a mi cuarto a buscar la ropa de gimnasia. Evité cualquier contacto visual con Newt, Michael y las chicas. Aun así, no pude evitar lo inevitable. Ya en el gimnasio, las lluvias de preguntas cayeron sobre mí. Sonya fue la primera, pero todas se sumaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Inclusive Harriet. Supongo que habré parecido un ciervo cegado por las luces de un auto, porque la líder del grupo B me tomó del brazo y me alejó de todas las demás, para darme un poco de aire. La segunda al mando no tardo en unírsenos.

-¿Quieres explicarnos que fue todo eso? ¿Desde cuándo desayunas con el grupo A?

-Tori, eso fue muy raro.

-¡Lo sé! Créanme cuando les digo que no tengo idea de que fue lo que paso.

Harriet se cruzó de brazos pensativa. Sonya miró a su líder y luego a mí.

-Algo está cambiando.- Susurró Harriet.- Y tiene que ver contigo.

-Pero…

-¡No digo que sea malo! Solo pienso que la llegada de alguien del exterior inevitablemente iba a traer esta clase de…

-¿Problemas?

-Cambios.

-Cambios problemáticos.- Insistí.

-Como sea.- Harriet puso los ojos en blanco.- Solo digo que deberías mantener el perfil bajo si no quieres que…

La chica se vio cortada a la mitad de la frase, cuando el hombre de CRUEL ingresó al recinto con su característico silbato colgándole del cuello. Nos dedicó su típica mirada fría mientras comenzaba a explicar que se día empezaríamos con quince minutos de trote. En mi cerebro empezó a sonar una alarma de peligro. Usualmente corríamos solo cinco minutos al comienzo de cada clase, y eso ya era mucho. Mis problemas respiratorios no me dejarían aguantar tanto. Levanté mi mano temblorosa, un segundo después todos allí me estaban mirando. Y cuando digo "todos" me refiero a los cincuenta chicos y las cincuenta chicas, además claro del entrenador.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?- Preguntó exasperado el hombre.

-Lo lamento… señor. No creo ser capaz de resistir todo ese tiempo corriendo. No tengo aquí mi inhalador y sinceramente quince minutos es dema…

-La detendré antes de que termine su patética excusa.

Fruncí mi ceño de inmediato cruzándome de brazos.

-No hare excepciones con nadie.- Dijo el hombre con determinación.- ¡A correr!

Rápidamente, se llevó el silbato a la boca y un ruido de lo más irritante retumbo en todo el sitio. Las piernas de todos comenzaron a moverse a un ritmo demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Harriet y Sonya sin embargo tuvieron la amabilidad de quedarse a mi lado, cuando claramente podrían estar mucho más adelantadas. Nadie hablaba, lo único que se oía era la respiración agitada de todos. Por mi parte, los primeros cinco minutos fueron relativamente aceptables. Por un minuto creí que podría conseguirlo. Sin embargo era solo cuestión de tiempo. Mis pulmones comenzaron a fallar otra vez. Mis pasos iban cada vez más lentos, hasta que finalmente me detuve por completo, llevando mis manos a las rodillas. Harriet y Sonya estuvieron punto de ayudarme, pero negué con la cabeza energéticamente, por lo cual las chicas simplemente siguieron corriendo con caras preocupadas. Respiré un par de veces mientras las personas pasaban mi lado. Finalmente, me salí de la pista para acercarme al entrenador.

-¿Puedo descansar unos minutos?- Mi respiración no se tranquilizaba. Solo empeoraba segundo a segundo.

Con un gesto seco de cabeza, el hombre señalo las gradas. En el segundo en que me senté en el frio asiento, pude escuchar la voz de Newt quejándose. El rubio estaba en el suelo y se agarraba la rodilla izquierda con ambas manos. Me quede en silencio mientras el hombre de CRUEL se acercaba a ver que le ocurría el adolecente. No podía oír que ocurría exactamente, pero luego de unos instantes, Newt comenzó a renguear hacia las gradas. Con una sonrisa adolorida el chico se sentó a mi lado, lo suficientemente lejos para no volver la situación incomoda, pero lo bastante cerca para dejar en claro que quería interactuar conmigo.

-¿Estas bien?

Asentí con la cabeza. No quería gastar aliento y sentirme aun peor.

-¿Usas inhalador?

Volví a asentir.

-¿Lo tienes aquí?

Negué.

-Rayos.

Su voz sonaba realmente preocupada. Giré mi cabeza para verlo. El inglés me observaba en silencio. Sus labios apretados y el pelo despeinado.

-Estaré bien, solo necesito…

-No. No hables. Lo empeoraras.

Newt suspiró. Parecía tan cansado. Señalé su pierna, sin decir una palabra.

-Oh, descuida, estoy bien.-Dio un par de palmadas a su rodilla izquierda.- Nada puede lastimar estas piernas. Fue apropósito. Quería hablar contigo.

Abrí grandes mis ojos eh instintivamente me alejé un poco de él, sin siquiera percatarme.

-No enloquezcas, no es nada malo. Además realmente tendrías que relajarte, o te costara más respirar.

_¿Qué quieres ahora?_

-Sabes… mi mejor amigo era asmático…. Él murió el día que ellos me trajeron aquí.

La respiración se me cortó por una milésima de segundos ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan profunda la conversación? Lo miré desconcertada, pero Newt observaba a los demás correr. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Su nombre era Dan.-Susurró Newt.-vivía en la casa de al lado y teníamos la misma edad. Siempre jugábamos juntos. Corríamos por todas partes creyéndonos invencibles. Él era mi familia.

No me atreví a interrumpirlo, ni siquiera luego de que se cortara a la mitad de sus recuerdos. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa melancólica antes de seguir.

-Hicimos una promesa. CRUEL nunca nos atraparía. Éramos tan pequeños, tan inocentes… creíamos que podríamos simplemente desaparecer si alguna vez venían por nosotros.-El rubio comenzó a negar con la cabeza.- Esta claro que fallamos.

Apreté mis labios. ¿Porque me contaba todo esto?

-Un día.-Prosiguió Newt aún sin atreverse a mirarme a los ojos.- Sus padres fueron llevados al palacio de los cranks, y mi familia lo acogió. Dan vivió con migo tres meses. Éramos nosotros, mi hermana menor y mis padres… Y mi perro, Spot.-Él volvió a sonreír, aparentemente recordando viejos y buenos tiempos con su mascota.- Y luego todo comenzó a salir mal. Mi padre fue asesinado por un crank. Un vecino mató a Spot creyendo que tenía rabia. Mi madre se quedó a cargo de tres niños que no pasaban los nueve años. Ella tenía terror a infectarse y contagiarnos. Era cuestión de tiempo para que los llamara. CRUEL apareció en nuestra puerta dos días después. Él miedo de mi madre se había vuelto realidad para ese momento. Ella ya estaba presentando los primeros síntomas.

Newt suspiró y comenzó a jugar con sus manos. Sus ojos cerrados fuertemente. Me recordaba a un animal herido, agonizante. ¿Podía aliviar su dolor? Quizás, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

-Dan se escondió. Yo y mi hermana estábamos siendo arrastrados hacia un helicóptero cuando de pronto mi mejor amigo apareció de la nada. Un arma en su mano. Nunca sabré de donde la sacó. Lo único que recuerdo es alejarme del suelo mientras veía como Dan recibía un balazo en la cabeza.

Newt quedó finalmente en silencio, y dejando en claro que esta vez no seguiría hablando. Pero yo necesitaba saber más. Mi curiosidad me impulso a preguntar qué ocurrió con su hermana. Enseguida Newt negó con la cabeza.

-Yo no…. No puedo… no se…

El chico había comenzado a temblar de golpe, por lo que decidí cambiar la conversación inmediatamente.

-Debo suponer que me tienes confianza ¿Cierto? No creo que le hayas contado esto a todos aquí.

-Solo Minho y Alby lo saben.

-No estoy segura de porque me lo cuentas.

-Porque conozco muchas historias de este tipo. Ninguna que tenga un final feliz. Pero cuando me dijiste que mataste a tu madre para proteger a Michael… No puedo siquiera imaginar lo que debe ser disparar contra tu propia familiar. Lamento haberte tratado de la forma en que lo hice. Pero tú solo llevas aquí algunos días. Yo estoy atrapado hace casi seis años. Ya no puedo confiar en nadie. Sé que ese es mi problema, pero… no lo se. Quizás creía que si te contaba mi historia entenderías porque soy tan sobreprotector con los que quiero. Porque no confié en ti.

\- ¿Confías ahora?

Newt se me quedó mirando los ojos en rato largo para finalmente asentir muy despacio.

-Yo no confiaría en mí.

Newt rió. Era una risa sincera. Hace mucho que no escuchaba tal cosa. Tan refrescante que creía que podría llorar. Su mano se posó en mi hombro de repente. Enseguida me alejé. No estaba acostumbra al contacto físico de nadie que no sea mi familia.

-No te haré daño.- Dijo aun riendo Newt.- Solo quiero que sepas que si alguna vez quieres hablar con alguien… soy todo oídos. Sé que debes tener mucho adentro de ti y no quieres descargarte con Mike. De modo que si tienes un mal día, ya sabes cuál es mi habitación.

Mis mejillas enseguida tomaron un color carmesí.

-¿Tu habitación? ¿No crees que decir eso es algo raro?

-Rayos, se pudo haber malentendido… lo que quise decir es que…

-Sí, ya entendí.

Newt me sonrió otra vez, sacando el brazo de mi hombro. Sus ojos marrones brillaban. Ahora podía entender porque todos apreciaban tanto al muchacho. Sus facciones aún se me hacían familiares. Fruncí el ceño tratando de recordar y de pronto una imagen se formó en mi cabeza. Tan solo unas semanas atrás, cuando me encontraba en el refugio subterráneo de Marcus y Tyler, había visto en la tele a un matrimonio buscando su sobrinos. Ellos tenían las fotos de dos niños. Un chico y una chica de nueve años. La revelación me dejó sin habla. ¡Era Newt y su hermana! Mi primer instinto fue decirle, pero ¿Qué importaba? Él no podía simplemente escapar y reunirse con su familia. Era imposible. Si le contaba acerca de sus tíos, solo lo pondría más triste.

-Oye, no es que me moleste pero ¿podrías dejar de mirarme de esa forma? Es un poco…incomodo.

-¿Eh? Oh, lo lamento.

El entrenador nos llamó unos minutos después. Michael se me acercó enseguida, preocupado por mi salud, pero él estaba mil veces peor que yo. Mi hermano realmente necesitaba hacer más ejercicio.

* * *

Almorcé con el grupo B y cené con al A. Sonya y Harriet aún creían que era de lo más extraño, al igual que todos los demás. Pero decidieron ya no tocar el tema. Newt hablaba conmigo cada vez que podía y eso terminó contagiando a los demás que rápidamente se acostumbraron a mi presencia. No todos, claro está, pero la mayoría. Eso incluía a Sarten, Minho, Alby y algunos más.

-No puedo creer que de verdad te hayas lastimado la rodilla.

-Un tropezón lo puede tener cualquiera.- Se defendió Newt.

-Me hubiera encantado sacarte una foto. Tu cara cuando te diste cuenta de que te estabas cayendo.- Se burló Minho.-No tiene precio.

El rubio se rió sarcásticamente.

-Quizás yo debería sacarte una foto cuando babeas mientras duermes.

Enseguida un grupo de chicos empezó a reír. Minho se cruzó de brazos como un niño pequeño.

-Se supone que tú eres el maduro Newt.

-Oh, lo lamento, la próxima vez no me defenderé de tus chistes.- Dijo el rubio riéndose.

Minho no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo más la seriedad y también sonrió.

-Oye, infiltrada ¿Qué te parece nuestra mesa? ¿Es aceptable para una chica?

-De hecho creo que la mesa del grupo B es mucho más divertida.- Respondí por el simple hecho de molestar a Minho.

-¡Já! Te mostraré cuan divertidos podemos ser.

Un segundo después un pedazo de lechuga había caído en la cara de Alby. Cuando este se volteó con ojos rojos de ira, Minho simplemente miró a su plato haciéndose el desentendido.

-La próxima vez, juro por dios que la lamentaras, Minho.

-¿De qué hablas Alby? Estoy cien por ciento seguro de que fue Gally.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no hice nada!- La voz de Gally sonó a la distancia y yo no pude retener una risa espontanea.

Me podía acostumbrar a estar en esa mesa. Miré a Mike quien también se estaba riendo de la situación. Decidí en ese momento que debía hablar con mi hermano cuanto antes.

Por la noche invité a Michael a mi cuarto, sin embargo él se excusó diciendo que la clase de atletismo lo había dejado exhausto.

-¿Estás seguro de que es eso? No estarás ocultándome anda ¿Verdad?

-Nunca podría mentirte Tori.- Respondió muy inocentemente mi hermano.

-¿Seguro?

-Por supuesto.

Michael estaba a punto de ingresar a su cuarto cuando yo volví a abrir mi boca.

-No iras a ver a Thomas esta noche ¿Verdad?

El niño se quedó congelado en el lugar. Lentamente volteó para verme a los ojos. Estaba aterrado.

-¿Quieres pasar?- Dijo forzando una sonrisa mientras miraba a todos los lados. Yo me limité a poner los ojos en blanco mientras entraba a su cuarto. Mike cerró la puerta enseguida detrás de nosotros.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Los escuche hablando el otro día.

-Thomas va a matarme.

-¿Desde cuándo te juntas con él, Mikey?

-Lo haces sonar como si fuera algo malo.

-¡Quizás sea porque lo es!

-¡No lo conoces! Thomas es... Él es mi amigo.

-No, no lo es. Apenas lo conoces.

-Tori, es enserio, él es mi amigo.

-No Mike, no lo es. Tú siempre haces lo mismo. Estas tan desesperado por tener amigos que no te das cuenta de lo peligrosa que puede ser al gente. Thomas no es de confiar.

-¿Desesperado?

¿Realmente había dicho esa palabra? La culpabilidad se apodero de mí. Era una pésima hermana. Siempre nos molestábamos mutuamente, pero jamás le había llamado de esa manera. Estaba tan obsesionada por protegerlo que lo terminaba hiriendo.

-Lo siento Mike… No fue mi intención… lo lamento.

-Thomas me vio sentado solo en el pasillo y se acercó. Me regaló un chocolate y dijo que sería nuestro secreto. ¿Sabes porque estaba solo? No soy estúpido Tori, puedo ver que a los demás chicos les parezco molesto. Nadie tolera hablar por más de dos minutos conmigo. Pero aun así Thomas se sentó a mi lado y charlamos por una hora entera. Me contó cosas que no debería haberme contado. ¿Tienes idea de lo bien que se siente ser aceptado de esa manera? Claro que no. A ti nunca te importo ser aceptada. Eres fuerte, pero yo no soy como tú, Tori. Quiero tener amigos. Quizás para ti este bien vivir una vida solitaria, pero yo no puedo.

-Mike. Tú eres mi mejor amigo.

-Soy tu hermano, Tori. Y apenas tengo 11.

Me quedé en silencio. No había estado esperando esa clase de conversación cuando entre al cuarto de mi hermano.

-Creo que será mejor que te vayas.- Dijo en un susurró Mike.

Asentí con la cabeza, pero antes de irme le rogué que tuviera cuidado.


	9. Buscando la salida

**Hola**

**Lo se. Casi un año pasó. **

**Lamento mucho, y entiendo si ya a nadie le interesa mi historia. Es que hace un año, hubo una perdida en la familia. Perdí completamente las ganas de seguir con la historia, y de escribir en general... Pero volví. Porque al final del día escribir me hace sentir mejor. Y eso es lo que necesito.**

**Gracias por entender.**

Cuando Michael tenía siete años, recibió la primera golpiza de su vida. Tori llegó antes de que el ataque se tornara demasiado violento. El chico había empezado a jugar con otros niños del barrio, y todo marchaba bien hasta que dijo las palabras claves: "soy inmune". Un segundo después sus compañeros de juego hicieron la única cosa que sabían hacer ante esa frase. Descargar su odio y frustraciones. No importaba que fuese un niño, que estuviera indefenso ni que se encontrara solo. La realidad era dura, y ser inmune no te salvaba de nada. Solo generaba odio y envidia.

Ese día, luego de que Tori interviniera la pelea, los hermanos regresaron a su hogar. La chica curó las heridas del niño sabiendo que ese solo era el comienzo. Ahora gran parte del vecindario sabía sobre Mike. Los acosos no pararían. Tori tenía razón, pero solo en parte. Al día siguiente, en la puerta de entrada se podía leer la palabra "Muni" pintada en aerosol blanco. Sarah lo descubrió cuando salía a trabajar. Enseguida ella y Tori lo limpiaron. La vida de los tres fue un completo infierno por algunos años. Pero eventualmente los ataques se detuvieron. La gente se aburrió de Michael y encontró otro objetivo a quien acosar. Pero el niño no tuvo permitido hablar sobre su inmunidad con nadie nunca más. Y aunque ninguna de las dos lo dijo explícitamente, ni Tori ni Sarah querían que Mike se juntara con otros chicos, o que saliese de la casa.

Pero en CRUEL todo había cambiado. O aunque sea eso creía Tori… hasta que Mike le dijo la verdad. Él niño aún se sentía aislado, y la única persona además de ella que lo hacía sentir bien era uno de esos cuatro chicos raros que trabajaban para CRUEL. _Thomas_. La chica no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto ¿Debería contárselo a alguien? ¿Quizá a Sonya o Harriet?… ¿Tal vez a Newt? Por fin habían hecho las paces con el rubio, no estaba segura si era conveniente decir que su hermano estaba tratando con gente como Thomas. Apostaba que nadie debía ser fan de él o de sus amigos. Su cerebro le daba mil vueltas al asunto al día siguiente. Durante el desayuno, Tori se la pasó revolviendo su comida con el tenedor, hasta que fue llamada nuevamente a la realidad por Sonya.

-¿Hola? ¿Tierra llamando a Tori? ¿Qué te ocurre ahora?

-¿Eh?- La chica volvió en sí para encontrarse a todas mirándola. Tosió incómodamente y se acomodó mejor en la silla.- Nada. Lo siento.

-Un día con los chicos y ya no quiere juntarse con nosotras.- Bromeó Harriet.

Tori sonrió por obligación y agradeció que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta. La verdad era que su cerebro explotaba de interrogantes, y lo único que necesitaba era ver ese reloj gigante colgado en la pared, anunciado la fecha en la que todo se tornaría aún peor.

La clase de gimnasia no resultó tan aburrida como el desayuno. Newt se le acercó mientras estaban estirando, antes de correr.

-Hey.- El rubio sonrió fugazmente.

-Hola.

-¿Alguna idea de lo que pasa a tu hermano? Esta bastante distante.

Inmediatamente sus ojos buscaron a Michael. El niño estaba cerca de Sartén y otros más. Tenía la mirada perdida y no parecía interesarle entablar conversación con sus compañeros. "_Eso no parece propio de él"_

-Él…- Tori volvió a posar sus ojos en los almendrados de Newt. ¿Podía confesarle la verdad? ¿Podía decirle que Mike era amigo de Thomas?- Él…está asustado.

-Supongo que es normal. - El rubio se cruzó de bazos- Si quieres puedo hablar con él.

-No.- Dijo rápidamente. Michael la odiaría si se dispersara el rumor de que era un niñito asustadizo. –Pero si puedes, échale un ojo cuando yo no estoy con él. Lo último que quiero es que se siente abandonado.

-Lo dudo. Eres su hermana, él debe saber que nunca lo dejarías.

-Si... Lo debe saber.

Newt le dio un pequeño golpecito en la espalda, con la intenciones animarla seguramente. Intentó sonreírle, pero solo pudo apretar los labios.

Unos minutos después todos estaban corriendo alrededor de la cancha. Los pies de Tori se movían automáticamente, como si fuera un robot. ¿Era tan malo acercarse a ese cuarteto de chicos raro? A fin de cuentas, lo que fuera que sucediese cuando ese reloj llegara a cero sería seguramente en parte culpa de ellos. Eso debía convertirlos de alguna forma en los malos de lo historia ¿Cierto? Quizás Thomas era distinto… Dios, Tori rogaba que fuera distinto. Pero la chica no podía darse el lujo de confiar en ellos, ni tampoco en el juicio de Michael. Aunque lo mas probable es que ese fuera el problema. No confiar en su hermano. Su madre confiaba en ellos. Sabía cómo ser suave y firme al mismo tiempo, y que todos la amaran por ello. Tori no era así. No cuando apenas dormía, no cuando los ataques de pánico la agobiaban por las noches, no cuando aún se culpaba muy dentro de ella por todo lo que había pasado, y eso incluía la muerte de su madre.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Y por primera vez Michael no era una opción. ¿Moore, quizás? ¿Sonya? ¿Harriet? ¿Newt? Nadie terminaba por convencerla del todo.

El tiempo libre Tori lo utilizo para hacer literalmente nada. Simplemente se sentó en los pasillos de CRUEL, tratando de no pensar. Tenía tantas ideas dentro de su cabeza que ya se sentía exhausta.

-¿Qué ocurre contigo y esa cara de amargada?

Tori levantó la vista. Enfrente de ella se encontraba Minho.

-¿Qué pasa contigo y esa actitud? ¿Es que acaso no puedo estar amargada?

-Deprimes el ambiente, niña.- Bromeó el chico sentándose en frete de ella.

-¿Enserio? Oh, dios mío ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?- Respondió sarcásticamente Tori.

-Ya. ¿Vas a escupirlo o qué?

-¿Desde cuándo te cuento lo que me pasa a ti?

-Hey, solo estoy intentando ser amable. Pero ya veo que eso no funciona contigo. Supongo que tendré que hacerte sentir tan mal para que me grites… Eso función con Newt, ¿cierto?

-¡Oye!

-Broma. Era broma. No te alteres.

Tori se cruzó de piernas y se quedó en silencio. Por raro que sonase, no estaba de humor para los comentarios sarcásticos de Minho.

-Okey.-El muchacho se paró, dispuesto a marcharse.

Tori suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Qué más daba?

-Espera.

Minho volteó arqueando una ceja. Tori le hizo una seña para que se volviera a sentar, lo cual él hizo luego de unos segundos. Parte de ella no podía creer que fuese a hablar de eso con ese chico. Minho le caía bien, pero no tenía tanta confianza. Y sin embargo allí estaban.

-Es sobre Mike.

-¿Tu hermanito?- Minho estaba notoriamente sorprendido que ese fuera el tema de la charla.

-Sí, mi hermano.

-¿Qué ocurre con él?

Tori dudó antes de responder. Jugó un poco con sus manos antes de reunir todo el valor necesario para contestar.

-Él… ¿Qué sabes sobre esos cuatro chicos que de nuestra edad que trabajan aquí?

-¿El cuarteto de raros?

-Ese mismo.

-Nada

-¿Nada?-Tori abrió grandes los ojos. Minho había estado allí por años seguramente, ¿Cómo era posible que no supiera algo sobre esos chicos?

-Los vemos caminar por los pasillos, pero nunca nos hablan, ni nosotros a ellos.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacen en CRUEL? Obviamente no son como nosotros. ¿Cierto?

-Claro que no ¿O acaso me has visto con una bata de doctor?- Tori puso los ojos en blanco, pero también sonrió. - No sé qué quieres que te diga.

-Lo que sea.

-Creía que íbamos a hablar de tu hermano.

Tori tragó saliva. La conversación la había comenzado a agitar, probablemente por la frustración que le provocaba no tener ninguna respuesta concreta de parte de Minho. Se acomodó, apoyando mejor la espalda contra la pared y suspiró, mirando al techo.

-Creo que me equivoqué con él. A lo grande.

Minho frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Por qué?

-Michael, él….él habla con uno de ellos. Creo que hasta son amigos.

Un silencio inundó el pasillo. El ceño fruncido de Minho se fue disipando, hasta volverse una expresión de incredulidad. Mientras, Tori rezaba por que las cosas no se complicaran aún más ahora que había contado lo de su hermano.

-¿Alguien más lo sabe?-Preguntó Minho algo aturdido por la notica todavía.

La chica negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-Bien.

-¿Bien? ¿Por qué?-Preguntó enseguida Tori, obviamente preocupada.-Creía que no sabías nada sobre ellos.

-¡Trabajan para CRUEL! ¿Qué más hay que saber? Nunca cruzamos palabras, pero aquí hay dos bandos. El nuestro y el suyo. Tú lo dijiste, no son como nosotros.

-Y eso los hace ¿Qué? ¿Enemigos?

-¿Qué más si no?

-No lo sé. Tenía la esperanza de que no tuvieran ese concepto.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué fuéramos mejores amigos?

-¿Qué voy a hacer, Minho?

-¿Y yo como voy a saber?

Tori no pudo evitar dejar escapar un bufido de frustración. Su hermano no le dirigía la palabra, y la chica tampoco quería obligarlo a tener una conversación con ella. Eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

-Escucha, solo dile que sea lo más discreto posible. –Minho no le había dicho nada de gran relevancia, pero aunque sea Tori se sintió aliviada ahora que alguien más sabía lo de Michael.

Con una media sonrisa, el chico se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse.

-Oye Minho.- El muchacho volteo a verla.- Gracias.

-Descuida… pero no me cuentes más ese tipo de secretos. Si alguien se entera que voy por la vida callándome esa clase de cosas y haciendo de buen samaritano… bueno, perdería el respeto.

-¿Qué respeto?- Bromeó Tori.

-El que tú aún tienes que ganarte, niña.

-Ouch… Oye, tenemos la misma edad.

Minho se encogió de hombros aun con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Hasta luego… Y recuerda no contarle a nadie de esta conversación.

-Seguro Minho.

El chico se estaba por retirar, cuando una vez más decidió voltearse.

-En especial a Newt.

Tori miro a Minho extrañada.

-¿Y puedo saber porque?

-Escucha, todos tenemos motivos para odiar a CRUEL. Pero Newt… bueno, él realmente los odia.

La chica sintió aun confundida mientras su compañero se alejaba por los pasillos. A la cabeza se le vino el rostro del rubio. Ella sabía que era capaz de demostrar desconfianza, y disgusto. A fin de cuenta ella lo había vivido de primera mano. ¿Pero odio? Le parecía una emoción muy extrema para Newt. Simplemente se le hacía raro asociar al rubio con un sentimiento tan negativo, tan oscuro. Por otro lado CRUEL había arruinado la vida del muchacho, al igual que las de todos ahí. Tal vez no fuese tan raro hablar de odio cuando viste a tanta gente querida morir ante tus ojos.

La tarde se convirtió en noche mucho antes de lo esperado.

Durante la cena Tori aún seguía confundida.

-Es increíble la cantidad de veces que tenemos que recordarte comer. Has el favor de dejar de jugar con los cubiertos y traga algo de proteína ¿Quieres?

Harriet no estaba de humor. Nadie lo estaba de hecho. Y por primera vez Tori estaba segura de que no era culpa suya. Los números rojos en la pared cada vez se aproximaban más al temible cero. Dos semanas. Dos semanas para que algo pasara. Algo que nadie sabía con exactitud lo que sería, pero sin dudas les cambiaría las vidas para bien o para mal; y ella realmente no quería atravesar esa nueva y atemorizante etapa sin Mike.

-¿Sabes? Son etapas. Estoy segura que algunos días tu hermano volverá a ser el mismo de siempre.

Marie era una muchacha de pelo corto color oro. Ojos oscuros y labios finos. Siempre que la veía llevaba esa sonrisa traviesa en su rostro y una mirada curiosa. A Tori le caía bien. Por su parte, ella era de una de las pocas que no la trataba como si fuese una rara antisocial. No hablan muy seguido, pero cada vez que lo hacían eran conversaciones cortas. Marie parecía entender a la perfección que a ella no se le daban bien las conversaciones extensas.

-Gracias.- Respondió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. - ¿Tienes hermanos?

Marie guardó silencio unos segundos, sorprendida por la pregunta. Enseguida Tori cerró los ojos, deseando abofetearse a sí misma. Todos allí tenían terribles historias familiares. Tuviera o tuviera hermanos, no era su asunto. Y si los tenía entonces sin dudas le estaría causando malos recuerdos.

-Lo sient…

-No, no tengo.- Contestó por fin la chica sacudiendo al cabeza, y con una fugaz sonrisa, que daba por finalizada la conversación, Marie se enfocó en su plato.

-Lo siento mucho.- Insistió Tori, pero ella ya había comenzado a hablar con otros miembros del Grupo B.

-Sí que tienes un desastroso tacto ¿Lo sabías?- Bromeó sin ganas Sonya.

\- Soy una idiota.- Tori hundió la cara en sus brazos, apoyándose en la mesa.

-Solo un poco.-Comentó la pelirroja, mientras daba pequeñas palmaditas en la cabeza de la chica.

Michael no fue a decirle buenas noches. No era como si Tori esperar que lo hiciera. Pero una pequeña parte dentro de sí estaba guardando ese rayo de esperanza de que el niño quisiera hablar con ella.

Pero no fue así.

Por lo que la adolecente tuvo que irse a la cama sin haber cruzado palabra con Mike en todo el día. Maldición, sí que se sentía sola.

Quizás era la culpa. Talvez la tristeza, a lo mejor la soledad. O simplemente el terror a cerrar los ojos y tener espantosas pesadillas. Pero por un motivo u otro, no podía conciliar el sueño. Sin importar en qué posición se pudra, la chica simplemente no lograba dormirse. Finalmente se quedó mirando al cielo raso. Realmente intentó mantener la mente relajada, despejar cualquier pensamiento. Pero cuando nada funciono, Tori se rindió, y sacó de debajo de la almohada la fotografía familiar.

Su madre se veía tan hermosa y feliz, junto a sus dos hijos. Tori tocó la imagen deseando poder regresar a ese momento de su vida.

-Mamá…- Comenzó susurrando la muchacha.- Lo siento tanto.

Luego de unos segundos, la muchacha apoyó la fotografía en su pecho y cerró los ojos, imaginándose el rostro de la mujer que le había dado a vida.

-Nunca hice esto… jamás creí que debería hacerlo. Tengo que admitir que se siente un poco tonto hablar sola. Bueno, no sola. Estas tú escuchándome ¿Cierto? No claro que no. Esto lo hago por mí. Porque realmente extraño hablar contigo. Como sea, si estas allí, esta soy yo, tu hija, hablándote…. Como si no lo supieras... Mamá. Necesito que me guíes. Estoy perdida… ¿Recuerdas cuando tenía ataques de pánico? ¿O cuando mi garganta se cerraba y apenas podía respirar? Odiaba que Michael me viera teniendo ataques. Sean de cualquier clase. Me sentía tan débil. No quería ser una hermana débil… Pero eso no pasaba cuando estabas a mi lado. Me dabas fuerza. Consuelo. Consejo. Me hacías sentir fuerte. Realmente creía que podía cuidar a Michael. Pero no es así. Ahora estamos encerrados. Y es mi culpa. A fin y al cabo, sí soy una hermana débil. Ni siquiera puedo hacer las paces con él. Estoy tan asustada de perderlo, y que se vaya odiándome... En dos semanas y media será su cumpleaños. Nuestro pequeño cumplirá once. ¿Puedes creerlo? Te extrañará horrores cuando no estés ayudándolo a soplar las velas. Solo espero estar allí, con él, cuando pase. Sé que no soy tú. Que jamás lo seré. Eso lo entiendo ahora. Nunca podré ocupar el vacio que es no tenerte en su vida. Pero puedo ser su hermana. Aunque sea débil. Aunque esté perdida. Aún es mi hermano, y tengo que cuidarlo de alguna forma…

Sin saber cuándo ni cómo, Tori se durmió. Con la fotografía en sus manos y la determinación de arreglar todo con su hermano al día siguiente.


End file.
